Eclipse of the Soul: Return to Narnia
by alcatluvr13
Summary: The Pevensies are back in England and each has dealt with their return in their own way. However, a strange, unknown magic pulls them back and even Aslan can't fortell the outcome. FULL and DETAILED summary inside. Its interesting, I promise. COMPLETE
1. Part I: Home Again

I do not own Narnia, though I wish I did. All characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis and whoever else owns the rights to the movies. Sadly, the only thing that belongs to me is the plot and any other characters that are not in the books/movies.

**Full Summary: It starts at the very end of Prince Caspian, the movie. The Pevensies have returned to England and each of them has dealt with their return from Narnia in their own way. Peter begins to prepare applications for college, Susan deals with an annoying suitor, Edmund struggles with school, and Lucy makes a new friend. However, a little over a month after their return, something pulls them back to that land they consider their true home. Despite Aslan's decree that Peter and Susan will not return, they return by a strange and unknown magic. It has been 4 and a half years since their last visit, and things are not the same as they were. With Caspian's help, they prepare for the battle of their lives.**

**Pairings: Susan/Caspian, Peter/OC  
****Rating: T  
****Genre: Drama, Romance**

_**A/N: **__Hello! This is my newest fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it! It will be in two parts, the first taking place in England and the second in Narnia, 10 (maybe 5, I haven't gotten that far) chapters each. This is a Susan/Caspian fic, so if __you don't like the pairing, don't read it. There will be a Peter/OC pairing as well so its not all about Susan and Caspian, in case your wondering. Part I may seem boring, due to the lack of Caspian and Susan, but I promise it will still be interesting._

_I know that authors notes can be boring, but if you have the time, try to read them; there may be important information that you might not want to miss. Also, I know this chapter is a little short, but they'll get longer as time goes on._

_Finally, I would like to credit achildwithbloodstaineddagger on helping me with this story. It probably wouldn't even get posted without their help. Thank you! And happy reading!_

**Eclipse of the Land:  
****Return to Narnia**

**Part I  
****~England~  
**_Chapter One  
__~Home Again~_

Lucy looked back one last time at the land she loved. She didn't want to go back to England. Despite Aslan's reassurance that she and Edmund would be coming back, it would be different without Peter and Susan. Narnia was their home, more so than Finchley.

Her gaze swept over the mountains, Telemarines, Narnians, and finally Aslan. Her eyes began to tear when she looked at the Great Lion. He was the one who she would miss the most.

She thought of all the friends she made in Narnia. Mr. Tumnus, Mr. and Mrs Beaver, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, friends past and present, friends she had come to love.

_Its too soon!_ she thought sadly. _If only we had more time. _

She saw Aslan nod to her and felt a wave of repose sweep over her. It was as if all her worries were swept away. She smiled and followed her siblings through the tree portal.

Lucy turned back, hoping to see Narnia but saw instead a train station full of people pushing one another and talking loudly. She looked at her siblings; they looked as sad and bewildered as herself.

The train pulled to a stop and people started boarding.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis?" asked the boy who was talking to Susan before they left for Narnia.

The Pevensies gathered their bags and boarded the train.

"Do you think there's anyway we can get back?" Edmund asked.

They looked questioningly at him.

"I left my new torch in Narnia," he replied.

They all smiled and laughed.

Lucy watched the station move past and once again felt herself at peace again. They would return again, someday. Narnia. Home.

_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen._

_**A/N:** If you haven't guessed, Aslan had just roared when Lucy felt peaceful. You know, when the train pulls away at the end of the movie and you hear Aslan roar just before the credits start rolling. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it; I'll update soon! And don't forget to review! _


	2. Part I: Fire & Ice

**I do not own Narnia. That is all.**

_**A/N: **I changed the name of the title, because "Eclipse of the Land" felt silly. To me, at least. But anyway, this chapter introduces a new character, one who takes a major role in the strengthening (or maybe weakening?) of a certain king's heart and mind. _

_I know its long, and some parts may seem like they don't belong, but I kept rewriting this chapter and after much editing, I finally decided that it will have to do. In addition, it will all come together soon, I promise. So if it seems choppy, its because I was sick of rewriting and editing it. I don't like this chapter as much anyway, though I love the ending. Like I said, it will all make sense in the end. _

_Enjoy!_

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
****Return to Narnia**

**Part I  
****~England~  
**_Chapter Two:  
__Fire & Ice_

Its been one month since the Pevensies returned to England, and despite their efforts to adjust to normality, they couldn't help but think of Narnia.

Lucy was eagerly looking forward to her return, though she knew it wouldn't be the same without Peter and Susan. She saw the looks Peter and Susan exchanged whenever she or Edmund mentioned Narnia, and knew that it hurt to talk of it.

Edmund had accepted their return more easily than the others. He believed that talking about Narnia would help, even if it was painful to discuss the world they loved so much.

Peter was sad, but resigned. He knew that whatever Aslan decreed could not be undone unless He willed it. So there was no point in wishing for the inevitable. He learned much from his time in Narnia; he got along better with Edmund and he learned Lucy was a strong-willed young lady who's hope and belief led them to victory. As far as Susan went, he knew that she was hiding her true feelings about their return.

She was, it seems, was the most affected by this visit to Narnia. She hadn't yet come to terms with Aslan's decision and was really struggling with it. In England, she wasn't Queen Susan the Gentle, she was Susan Pevensie, an ordinary girl in an ordinary world. She tried to hide it, but her siblings knew how she really felt. They also knew it wasn't just Narnia she missed. She missed King Caspian as well. He was her first kiss and as far as they knew, her first crush. They knew it saddened her that she would never see him again.

Still, life moved on. There was school to attend, chores to be done, so what else could they do?

* * * * *

Classes had ended for the day and winter break had just began. The sky was overcast with clouds and it looked like it would begin snowing any minute. Cars sped along the road and people shouted holiday greetings to each other as they walked on the sidewalks. It was on this day that Susan stood in the cold, flipping through a magazine when she heard her name being called.

"Susan!" Lucy called.

She looked up to see her younger sister running towards her. One quick glance at Lucy's face and she knew. Throwing the magazine down, she followed Lucy to the underground train station. She could hear the kids chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" before she reached the stairs. They pushed their way through the crowd of kids until they reached the front.

Peter was being pushed by two boys against the wall while Edmund tackled another to the floor and shoved his fist into the boy's stomach. Susan caught Peter's eye but he was too preoccupied to acknowledge her look of disappointment.

"Peter! Edmund! Stop!" Lucy called but her voice was lost in the noise.

Unable to take it any longer, Susan stepped up, grabbed the collars of the boys who were fighting Peter and pulled them away. The yelling slowly stopped as the children watched Susan shove the boys against the wall. All were caught off guard by her strength and they stared wide eyed as she pulled the last boy off Edmund.

"Is it really necessary for you to pick on each other? What is gained from fighting besides black eyes and bloody noses?" she yelled.

"Susan," Peter said quietly. "Stay out of this."

But Susan wouldn't.

"Is it that hard to walk away? Your not 2 year olds! Your grown boys, almost men! What's so hard about letting things go?!"

"Susan, your not a queen here," Peter whispered, so quiet that only she and Lucy heard him. He looked hard at her.

"No, she's right," Edmund said loudly. He put a hand on Peter's shoulder, calming him. "We're better than this, Peter. Come on, let it go."

Peter looked at the boys, who were staring at Susan with pure hatred.

"Fine," he said. "I've had enough anyway. Go pick on someone else, but leave me and my family alone." He smiled slightly. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone about how I caught you, John, in the bathroom doing something you shouldn't be doing..."

Lucy helped her brothers pick up their bags and coats and together they started to walk away.

"Coward!" A boy yelled after them. "Your too scared I'll win!"

"No, Ferguson," Peter said calmly, "I'm too smart to engage in a fight against a child."

Edmund stifled a laugh while Lucy and Susan giggled. They turned away but they didn't get far when they heard running footsteps behind them. Susan quickly fell back and stuck her foot out, tripping John. He fell flat on his stomach, though his hands saved his face from getting bloody.

"Oof!"

The children laughed while he struggled to get up off the floor. But they soon stopped as they watched him tackle Susan, a girl, to the floor. He was about to punch her in the face when he heard a whistle and the children scattering. Looking up, he saw three soldiers breaking the crowd up. When one of the soldiers saw John sitting atop Susan, he pulled him off of her. Another took Susan's hand and helped her stand.

"You dare hit a young lady?!" the one who pulled him from her asked.

"She tripped me!" John shot back.

"I don't care what she did! What are your parents name, boy?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I could bring you to the police for physically assaulting a young woman..."

John's eyes widened. "Ferguson. Bill and Karen Ferguson."

"I'll escort you home then."

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy watched as John was led away like a criminal. Laughing, they turned to see Susan and the soldier talking quietly in a corner.

"Are you sure your fine?" Lucy heard him ask.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your help," Susan replied.

Lucy recognized the look in Susan's eyes. It was the look she had whenever they talked of Narnia. It was then that she realized why Susan was so sad. The soldier resembled Caspian.

"Su? We're going to miss the train," she said, interrupting their conversation.

"Alright." She grabbed her bag, thanked the soldier again, and began to walk towards her sister.

"Wait, what's your name? In case my superiors need it." He smiled shyly.

"Susan Pevensie."

"Maybe we'll meet again, Ms. Pevensie."

She smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

* * * * *

"Are you OK, Susan?" Peter asked once they were safely on the train.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you two? I hope your pride wasn't hurt."

"Our pride is fine, though I doubt Ferguson's is," Edmund said, eyes laughing. "I thoroughly enjoyed watching him turn beat red at the mention of the police and being led away like a criminal."

"I agree!" Peter laughed.

Lucy smiled, but it faded when she saw Susan's face. Peter and Edmund soon stopped laughing as well.

"We know you miss him, Susan," Peter said quietly. "Its no use pretending your not."

She looked up into the kind and sympathetic faces of her siblings and started to cry. She didn't want to burden them with her worries, but she couldn't help it. She had kept it in too long. She wished with all her might that Aslan would change his mind and let her and Peter return. She would dream of Caspain often and her grades had faulted due to her constant thinking of him.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her older sister while Peter patted her on the back, both silently comforting her. Edmund just stood awkwardly to the side, though he wanted her to feel better as much as they did. They let her cry until they reached their station.

"Susan, we need to go. This is our stop," Peter whispered.

She sniffed and pulled away from Lucy. "OK. Let's go."

Together they walked out into the snow, trying their best not to slip on the ice.

"Thank you," Susan said. "I really needed that."

"We know, Susan. We were just waiting for you to take the first step."

* * * * *

Later that evening, after dinner was cleaned up and chores were completed, the Pevensies sat before the fire, relaxing and drinking hot chocolate. Mrs. Pevensie sat in her chair knitting, while her children were scattered around her. Peter was lounging on the couch reading, Lucy on the floor drawing, Edmund in the corner working on his homework, and Susan sitting in the window seat with a book in her lap.

"Hey, Pete, I don't get this, can you help me?" Edmund asked.

"Your studying? Christmas break has barely started!" his older brother teased.

Edmund blushed. "I want to get it done so I can enjoy my vacation..."

Peter laughed. "Alright, what are you working on?"

"Algebra."

"What's the problem?"

As her children conversed with each other, Mrs. Pevensie wondered what went on at the Professor's house a year ago. They left as immature children and came back as young adults. Even young Lucy had gained wisdom far beyond her years.

There was a period where Peter was prone to emotional outbursts, but a month ago he came home from school calm and quiet. Edmund was no longer as surly as he used to be. Surprisingly, he and Peter got along well, acting more like friends than angry brothers.

Susan she wasn't quite so sure about. Her oldest daughter seemed more quiet and withdrawn than a month ago. They no longer had the intimate conversations they enjoyed and it saddened her.

She said a silent prayer, hoping that they'll enjoy what little time left they have before they enter the adult world.

A knock on the door startled everyone.

"Who could that be?" Lucy asked.

"I'll go see," Peter said.

He looked at his mother, who nodded her assent, then went to open the door.

In the doorway stood a young girl dressed in a faded green skirt and white blouse. She had no coat or gloves on and her pale hair was all in tangles from the wind.

"May I help you?" he asked kindly.

"I couldn't help but see your lights are the only lights on the street that are on. Please, I have no where to go and I need something to eat and drink. I'll go to the homeless shelter but its so far and cold out," she said quietly.

Mrs. Pevensie stood immediately and went to the door, followed by Susan. Lucy and Edmund looked up.

"Oh, dear, you must come in and get warm. Susan, make some more hot chocolate and heat some of the casserole in the oven. Edmund, go upstairs and get the red comforter from the closet. And Lucy, find some of Susan's old clothes and bring them to the bathroom," Mrs. Pevensie said. "What's your name, child?"

"Sarah, ma'am. And thank you, so much. I will leave as soon as I get warm. I just needed a break."

"You will do no such thing, Sarah. You will stay here for the night. You need to rest and get some color back into your face."

Peter stood back as he watched his mother take the young girl into the parlor.

_She must be 16 or 17,_ he thought. _And she's very attractive. _

He watched as the color returned to her face. Her hair looked like it was glowing in the firelight. He noticed a small silver ring on her finger.

_Where did she get that?_ he wondered. _Must be a family heirloom. _

Peter had never been very attracted to the girls at school; he found them silly, with their giggling and flirting at every boy who talked to them. But there was something about this girl who made him want to hold her until she was warm. He had never really felt this way and it confused him.

Sitting by the fire, waiting for the food and drink, Sarah smiled to herself.

_It was too easy,_ she thought. _Much too easy._

**A/N:**_ I forgot to mention this in the beginning, but I would like to mention and thank achildwithbloodstaineddagger again for helping me with this chapter. I really appreciate it!_

_Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Please, I love reviews! They make me happy. _


	3. Part I: Sarah's Story

**I do not own Narnia. That is all. **

_**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It was (somewhat) hard to write, probably because I kept rewriting it. Yeah, that was fun. No, not really.  
__Once again, I would like to thank achildwithbloodstaineddagger for helping me, without them, this would have never gotten published. Though I think I already said that.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! _

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
****Return to Narnia**

**Part I:  
****~England~  
**Chapter Three:  
~Sarah's Story~

Susan stood on the front porch in her nightgown and robe, watching the sun rise. The day had not yet started, and all was quiet.

_Compared to the loud noise made by the cars and people, this is a blessing_, she thought.

Her thoughts wandered to the peacefulness of Narnia. She remembered a certain night where she and her siblings decided to go swimming in the moonlight.

_Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were up late, gossiping about the latest marriage proposals when there was a knock on the door._

"_Who is it?" Susan called._

"_Edmund and Peter. Can we come in?"_

_Susan stood and opened the door for her brothers, High King Peter and King Edmund._

"_We thought you two would be awake," Peter said with a smile._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked._

"_Oh nothing. We just noticed how that young prince from Archenland was staring at you, Lucy," Edmund teased._

_Lucy threw a pillow at him but he dodged it, laughing._

"_Well, what are you two doing up?" Susan asked._

"_Couldn't sleep."_

_Peter sat down on Susan's magnificent canopy bed while Edmund leaned against the bedpost._

"_Since none of us can sleep, what shall we do instead?" Edmund asked. _

_There was a pause, then Lucy spoke up._

"_What about a swim in the ocean?"_

"_At this time of night?" Susan asked, always the practical one._

"_Sure, why not?" Edmund replied. "Its a beautiful night out, and I doubt we'll be able to sleep. Besides, it will give us some much needed relaxation time."_

"_Please, Peter?" Lucy begged._

_Peter smiled. "Meet me in the garden in five minutes and we'll race down."_

_Lucy grinned and ran off to her room. Edmund followed, shaking his head and smiling._

_Five minutes later, they were running to the beach._

"_Fourth place gets dunked!" Peter cried._

_Edmund won, followed by Peter, and Lucy. They all looked towards Susan, who began running and screaming "No! No!"_

_Peter chased after her and when he finally caught her, he carried her in his arms towards the water. Susan laughed and tried to get out, but his grip was too tight. He waded in, waist deep, then dropped her in the water. _

_Edmund and Lucy soon followed. They spent a happy night, splashing each other and playing water games. It wasn't until the sky began to lighten and the sun begin to rise when they realized it was morning. Walking up to Cair Parevel in their wet clothes, they all promised that they would do this again. _

_They never did._

A tear fell from Susan's eye as she thought of this. But she quickly wiped it away when Edmund joined her.

"Long night?" he asked.

"Somewhat," she replied.

"Well, Mom told me to come out and help her with breakfast. Peter is already up. He didn't seem himself last night...did you notice?"

"No, sorry Ed. I was too busy cleaning the water that Sarah had brought in."

She looked pointedly at her brother. He blushed as he remembered Mrs. Pevensie telling him to help his sister.

"Oops. Sorry."

Susan laughed. "Its OK. I forgive you. But you are right, Peter seemed a little distant after Sarah arrived."

"Good! So I wasn't the only one who noticed."

"She seems like a nice girl, Edmund. Even if she does snore."

Edmund grinned. "So that's why you couldn't sleep."

"Oh, shut it, Ed," Susan replied as she opened the door to go inside.

His smile broadened as he followed her, but the door quickly shut in his face. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He could hear her laughter as he looked for the rock where the spare key was kept.

* * * * *

Sarah was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse, an old outfit of Susan's. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

_These clothes are so ugly_, she thought.

"Sarah? Breakfast is served whenever your ready."

_Great, now I have to eat disgusting food._

"I'll be down in a minute," she said instead.

She put a smile her face, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thank you, so much for letting me stay the evening, Mrs. Pevensie. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Of course, dear. Now eat up. I have pancakes, eggs and some bacon for you."

Lucy, who was sitting across the table, stared curiously at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Oh, no! You just look someone I used to know, that's all," Lucy replied.

"OK, good. This is delicious!"

It was at this moment when Edmund made his grand entrance. He came in at a jog, but slipped on something wet, and fell backwards.

Lucy and Sarah burst out laughing while Mrs. Pevensie stifled a giggle.

"Serves you right! Haven't I told you before no running in the house?"

Susan stepped over him as she entered the kitchen.

"No help?"

"Nope," she replied cheerfully.

Edmund glared at her.

Peter came in behind Susan, but he didn't realize that Edmund was on the floor and accidentally stepped on his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Ed, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Shut up and just help me, would you?"

After everyone was calm and sitting around the table, Mrs. Pevensie pleasantly asked Sarah why she was out so late in the snow.

Sarah's smile fell from her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, dear. I was just asking. You mentioned that you were homeless and I was just curious."

Everyone was dying to know what happened to the girl.

"Its a long story."

"We've got all day," Peter said.

Edmund kicked him under the table but Peter ignored him.

"Let her finish her food, first. Then we can go into the parlor where we'll be more comfortable," Mrs. Pevensie said.

Sarah and Susan helped her with the dishes and wiping the table down. Then they all settled in the parlor and waited for Sarah to begin her story.

"Well, my parents died when I was young. But my aunt and uncle took me in, rather reluctantly, I might add. They raised me with their own, but I wasn't well treated by any of them. Well, that's not entirely true. Their oldest son, John, was a couple years older than me. He was my protector, and because he was the oldest, he was respected by my younger cousins. Until the day he died."

At this, Sarah's eyes started to water. But she continued.

"I was always fed, and dressed, but after he died of cancer, they started to mistreat me even more. They would purposefully not make enough food so I would be left with only a couple pieces of bread and maybe some butter. They insulted me and my uncle would slap me whenever I said something that offended him, which was about every time I opened my mouth.

It was when they mentioned my parents that I cracked. I summoned the courage to run away. I packed everything I owned, which wasn't much, since most of my possessions were stolen by my cousins. I sneaked out of the house one night, not looking back. About a week later, my bag was stolen while I was sleeping. Even the picture of my parents was taken. I sat in that alleyway and cried my heart out. After wandering around for several weeks, looking for food, I saw a sign for a homeless shelter and decided to try my luck there. And that's how I ended up here. I'll go as soon as you want me to, Mrs. Pevensie. I don't want to be a burden on you and your family."

Mrs. Pevensie was deeply moved by Sarah's story. Susan and Lucy looked horrified, while Peter had this glazed look in his eye. Only Edmund remained skeptical.

"If you want, Sarah, you may stay with us until we can find you a proper home. You are not a burden, not on anyone here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Pevensie!" she cried as she hugged her.

* * * * *

Lucy was drawing in the parlor later that afternoon when Sarah came and sat next to her.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"Its a sketch of a place that I dreamed of once. Its been in my mind for a while," Lucy replied.

"May I see?"

"Sure."

"Wow, Lucy, this is beautiful! The palace looks like its from a fairytale. And I love how you drew the sun setting over the water."

Lucy smiled.

"Everyone tells me I have a vivid imagination. I guess that is so, since all of my drawings tend to be very creative, or so they tell me."

Lucy felt a twinge of sadness as she described how she came up with the palace. For the drawing was Cair Paravel sitting on the cliff in all its splendor. She knew she couldn't tell Sarah the truth, for she would never believe her, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her of it.

"I'm considering writing a story to go with it."

"What would it be about?"

"Its about two kings and two queens and their adventures. They would be siblings...well, I haven't quite decided on that part yet. But if I ever do write it, it will be the best story I've written."

Sarah smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Well, I hope you have a chance to write it. It sounds like it would be really interesting."

"Me too."

Just then Peter walked into the room.

"Is Lucy telling you about her story that she wants to write?" he asked.

"Yes, she has a very creative mind," Sarah replied.

"We've all noticed. We hear it everyday." Peter grinned.

"I do not talk about it everyday!" Lucy said.

"Right. Well, I wanted to ask you something. Since we got so much snow last night, Susan and I thought it would be fun to go sledding. Do you girls want to come?"

Lucy jumped up at the mention of sledding, making Peter and Sarah laugh.

"I would love to," Sarah said. "But I've never been..."

"Its OK, we'll show you the ropes. Dress warmly. I think Susan has some extra gloves and a scarf you could wear. And Mom can give you a hat."

Lucy saw the look on her brother's face when he looked at their guest. It was the same look Caspian had when he looked at Susan.

_But there's something about her that seems so familiar_, she thought. _And I can't pinpoint it. _

"Aren't you coming, Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Oh, yes! I'll get ready now."

Sarah followed her up the stairs, thinking of how she's going to meet her escorts. They would be very worried if she didn't return soon.

_I'll send them a message, somehow. But I have to ditch the Pevensies first. That shouldn't be too hard_, she thought.

_**A/N: **Don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up soon! _


	4. Part I: Love & Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Though I wish the brilliant idea of Narnia belonged to me, it doesn't. Unfortunately.

_**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me a while to update! My roommate's kitten chewed through my cord, and so I was without a laptop for a few days. Yeah...that was fun. No, not really. Plus, my mom needed help with Thanksgiving stuff, so I didn't have a lot of time as it was._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
****Return to Narnia**

**Part I:  
****~England~  
**Chapter One:  
~Love & Heartbreak~

Lucy was waiting for Edmund to come back from the shop, when she heard the sound of crying.

_Who could that be?_ she asked herself.

She followed the noise until she reached the edge of the park. Looking around, she saw the occasional passerby but none of them was crying.

It was then that she noticed the dark blue of a sleeve peeping out from behind a bush.

"Are you OK?" she asked the girl who was sitting in the snow.

The girl startled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look fine...why were you crying?"

The girl's eyes started to water again.

"Its OK to cry. We all need a good cry sometimes."

"I-I lost the necklace my mother gave me!"

"Do you know where you last had it?"

"No, I can't remember. I've looked everywhere! Its the only thing I have left of her since she died!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! Maybe your father can give you something else that belonged to her?"

The girl shook her head. "He wouldn't. He hardly pays attention to me after he remarried." She sniffed, her eyes red from crying.

Lucy wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "There, there. It will be OK. You still have your mother, you know."

The girl looked up for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother is still around you. Her spirit is watching over you, always."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The girl smiled at the thought.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel. After my aunt."

"That's pretty. It suits you."

Rachel's smile broadened. "What's your name?"

"Lucy. Its so nice to meet you, Rachel."

"And you too, Lucy."

"Lucy, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Edmund said, coming up behind the two girls. "What are you doing in the snow?"

"Ed, you scared me! I'm sorry, I got distracted."

"So I see."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry, Rachel, this is Edmund, my brother. Ed, this is Rachel."

Edmund bowed. "Its a pleasure, Ms. Rachel."

Rachel giggled. "Nice to meet you, Edmund." She turned to Lucy. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go."

"Where do you live? We can walk you home if you want," Edmund said.

"Oh, its OK. I live nearby. Thank you though." She turned to Lucy. "I hope I see you again, Lucy. And thank you for making me feel better."

"Me too. And I'm glad I could help," Lucy replied with a smile.

"Well, bye. It was nice meeting you two."

"We better get going, Lu," Edmund said after Rachel had left.

"What took you so long?"

"Er..."

"Come on, Edmund. I won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about," Lucy said with a sly smile.

"Its not that! No, I thought I saw something, but I'm not quite sure."

"What is it then?"

Edmund sighed. "I thought I saw Sarah talking to two men."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Its not that I don't like her...I just don't trust her."

"Give her a chance. You had fun sledding with her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, get to know her better. She and Susan get along well enough...but I think that's just because they are close in age. She's only a few months older than Susan. And Peter likes her well enough."

"I noticed." Edmund sighed.

"I do get this feeling when I'm around her, though, like I've met her before."

"You see it too? She almost looks like..." he paused. "I can't place it."

"Well, don't think too hard, Ed." Lucy grinned. "Last time you got a 'headache'."

He laughed; Lucy had this way of making him, anyone, feel better. But he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got whenever he thought of Sarah.

_What is it that makes her so....familiar?_

* * * * *

Susan sat on a bench in the park, wrapped in a warm coat and scarf. She was reading, but she wasn't really absorbing the words. After realizing that she had read the same sentence four times, she closed the book, sighing.

"You'll probably never see him again," she said aloud.

"See who again, Phyllis?" a voiced asked from behind her.

She whirled around to see the boy from the magazine cart standing behind her.

"No one. I was just going, you can have the bench, if you want."

"No, its OK. I was just walking-"

_More like stalking..._she thought.

"-I saw you sitting by yourself, and thought you could use the company."

"I don't even know your name," Susan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I had told you. Robert. Robert Smith."

"Well, pardon me if I seem hasty, but I really must get going. It was nice meeting you, Robert."

Susan felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the disappointed look on his face.

_But he's just so annoying!_

"OK. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

She grabbed her bag and hurried away, trying her best to ignore him calling after her.

"Ms. Pevensie!" a voice called from her right.

She looked up and saw the soldier who helped her at the train station running towards her.

"Hello!" she said with a faint smile.

"Hi," he replied, breathless from the run. "I saw you talking to that boy. Was he bothering you? You looked annoyed..."

"No, he was just talking." She paused when she saw the look on his face. "OK, yes, he was bothering me, but its alright. He's harmless."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you never told me your name."

"Oh, I completely forgot! My name is Eric."

_It seems guys have a habit of forgetting their own names_, she thought.

"You can call me Susan, you know."

"Of course. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

She quickly looked look behind, her eyes searching for Robert. "Not at all," she said when she didn't see him.

"Susan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything..."

"I know I'm not really from around here, but I heard that Finchley throws an annual Christmas Ball and everyone is invited to attend."

Susan's face fell, but he didn't notice. She was thinking of Caspian's Coronation Ball.

_**Lucy was dancing with Edmund while Peter talked with Glenstorm. Susan was dancing with a young lord, who was obviously smitten with her dark beauty.**_

_**Caspian stood with his Professor, half listening and half watching Susan. The dance ended and everyone applauded. The young lord seemed reluctant to let her go, but chivalry got the best of him. Caspian chuckled. He saw her go outside on the balcony; she looked deep in thought.**_

"_**Excuse me Professor," he said.**_

"_**Of course, Your Highness."**_

_**Caspian walked to the balcony, nodding as people called congratulations to him.**_

"_**Queen Susan?" he asked softly. "Is everything alright?" **_

_**She turned to face him, her face illuminated by the moonlight. She wore a midnight blue gown with gold embroidery on the bodice. Gold earrings dangled from her ears and she wore a single chain on her neck. Resting lightly on her head was the circlet given to her by Aslan at the Pevensies coronation. **_

"_**Prince Caspian, you startled me. I thought you were someone else."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Edmund, actually," she said quickly.**_

"_**Right."**_

_**They stood in silence as they watched the stars sparkle and talk to one another.**_

"_**Aren't they beautiful?" Susan asked.**_

"_**Yes...you are."**_

_**Susan looked at him sharply.**_

"_**I mean...they are."**_

_**She smiled slightly as she watched his cheeks redden.**_

"_**Its OK, I'm used to flattery. And you may call me Susan. I think fighting a war together gives us the right to call each other by first names."**_

_**Caspian grinned. "Of course. Susan."**_

"_**We should probably get back. Your guests will be wondering where their future king went."**_

_**She turned to go, but she felt a light pressure on her arm.**_

"_**Susan."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I'm not very good at this."**_

_**She knew what he was going to say, just by looking into his eyes.**_

"_**I've been...well...I feel-"**_

"_**Don't! Please, don't say it."**_

"_**Then you know?"**_

"_**I do. But I can't hear it. Please, Caspian, don't say it." **_

"_**Why not?"**_

_**But Susan was gone.**_

Susan would never cease to regret that moment, and every time she thought of it, her heart would break all over again.

"Susan? Are you there?"

Eric's worried face came into view as she returned to reality.

"I'm so sorry. My mind tends to wander at the most inappropriate times. What were you saying?"

He smiled, relieved.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with me," he replied.

She saw the hope in his eyes, and couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"Eric...I really appreciate your offer...but I have to decline."

The hope slowly faded and his face fell.

"It has nothing to do with you, I'm sure your a very sweet guy, its just...you remind me of someone. Someone who I will never see again. And I don't think its a good idea that I go with you. Please try to understand, any other time I would love to go. But a celebration was the last time I saw him...it just brings too many memories back. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him sadly.

"I understand. I guess we met at the wrong time, huh?" Eric tried to smile, but his disappointment got the better of him, and it faltered.

"I better go. But Eric...I won't forget your kindness at the train station."

She started to walk away when he didn't answer, but she had walked barely 20 feet when he was at her side again.

"Susan, before you go. I have to return to the front lines after New Year's....would you at least write to me? I don't get many letters."

_Can I do that? Its not like I'll be seeing him face to face_, Susan thought.

"I think I can do that."

His face brightened at her response and he quickly pulled out a pen and piece of paper for her to write her address on.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get to camp so you'll know where I am."

"OK. I'll be waiting."

* * * * *

Peter sat by the fire, reading a book when Sarah returned from her walk.

"Hello, Peter," she said as she hung her coat on the rack by the door.

"Hey, Sarah." He closed the book and moved so she would have room to sit.

"What are you reading?"

"Robinson Crusoe."

"Oh, I've heard of that. Its about a castaway, right?"

Peter chuckled. "Yeah. I'm surprised, most girls I know won't even touch a book unless its required by their teachers."

Sarah laughed. "Well, I'm not like most girls. I love to read, though I didn't get much in when I lived with my aunt and uncle."

Peter said nothing. He felt sorry for her, but he didn't want to respond, in case he said something offensive.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Its OK." He paused. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Well, Finchley holds a Christmas ball every year, and I was wondering...would you want to go with me?"

_She looks confused...that's not good_, he thought.

A broad smile crossed her lips as she said "I would love to go with you! I only hesitated because its so fun to tease you!"

Peter laughed. He was remembering how she and his siblings laughed at him when he crashed into a fence the day they went sledding. Edmund started calling him "Crash" as a joke.

"Great! I think my mom is going shopping for a dress sometime tomorrow and I don't think she would mind if you tagged along."

"Is Susan or Lucy going?"

"Lucy will probably go, but I'm not sure about Susan. She seemed a little upset when she came home earlier. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, its nice to have someone close to my age to talk with. Don't get me wrong, your mother has been wonderful to me. I just feel more comfortable talking with Susan or Lucy."

"I understand. You can ask Susan. She needs some girl time anyway, so if she says no, Lucy will convince her."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go take a bath, but maybe we can go for a walk later this evening." Sarah smiled coyly.

"I would love to."

Peter watched her as she ran up the stairs. When he heard the door close and the water start, he jumped up and let out a cry of joy.

"I heard that!" she yelled from upstairs.

"You heard nothing!" he yelled back. He still could hear her laughter follow him as he went outside.

He smiled at the thought of walking with her.

_Its going to be a good night._

_**A/N: **So what do you think about Susan rejecting Eric? Do you think she was too hard on him? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review!_


	5. Part I: What Lucy Knew

Narnia, and everything in it, belongs to C.S. Lewis. He was brilliant, to come up with something as great as Narnia.

_**A/N: **Your probably all waiting to read the next chapter, so I'll just skip pleasantries for now. Enjoy!_

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part I:  
~England~**  
Chapter Five  
What Lucy Knew

Peter and Sarah had just left for their walk when Mrs. Pevensie came home from work. Lucy took her coat and hung it on the rack while Edmund took her hat and gloves.

"We set a plate aside for you, Mom. We knew it was going to be a late night for you," Susan said.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go rest for a little bit."

"Are you OK, Mom? You look a little pale," Edmund asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be down in a bit."

Susan and Lucy watched their mother as she walked painfully up the stairs.

"I haven't seen her like that since Dad left," Edmund said quietly.

Lucy didn't answer. She was the most perceptible to others' moods and she didn't want to think of her father right then.

"Its been a couple months since we heard from him. But his last letter said it may be a while before he can write again."

"It will get better, Ed. The war will be over and Dad will come home. We just have to wait," Susan said.

"I know, its just frustrating."

A gloomy mood passed over the Pevensies, and all three were eager for it to disappear. But they knew things will continue to be different until their father came home, and even then there was no guarantee that things will be the same as they were before.

Just then, they heard laughter and footsteps on the porch.

"Their back early," Lucy said.

"Sounds like Peter had a good time," Edmund said.

The door opened and Peter and Sarah came in.

"I hope you three weren't standing by the door the entire time we were gone," Peter said with a grin.

"Yes, actually, we were," Edmund said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, we weren't," Lucy corrected. "Mom just came home a few minutes ago. She's really tired, and she doesn't look very good."

"Oh, is she going to be OK?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, she will be. Now if you excuse me, I have homework to do," Edmund snapped.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," he replied as he stormed into the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Peter asked Susan.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Right now, go check on Mom, she needs us right now, I think," she said.

Peter nodded and went up the stairs, leaving Sarah standing awkwardly before his sisters.

"Oh, Sarah, you wanted to ask me something?" Susan asked.

"Both of you, actually."

Lucy, who had been watching the whole exchange between her brothers with interest, perked up.

"Well, Peter asked me to the Christmas ball, and I accepted. But I just don't have anything to wear. I know I don't have any money, but I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Lucy clapped her hands together and squealed. "Oh! We are so going shopping tomorrow!"

Sarah smiled and looked at Susan.

"I'll go shopping with you, but I don't think I'm going to buy anything."

"No one asked you to go? But your so pretty!" Sarah exclaimed, obviously shocked that Susan didn't have boys flocking around her.

Susan smiled slightly and replied "I did get asked, but I refused. Its a long story, one that I'm not yet accustomed to telling. I think I'm going to go retire for the evening. Good night Lucy, night Sarah."

"Will she be OK? She looked so sad when I mentioned dress shopping..." Sarah said to the youngest Pevensie.

"She'll be fine. I don't think she was planning on going anyway."

"Why not?"

"Her heart was stolen, and she has never fully recovered."

That said, Lucy left the hall, leaving Sarah in bewilderment.

* * * * *

Lucy was the first to be downstairs the next morning.

_One more day until Christmas Eve_, she thought happily as she went downstairs. _I'm sure Edmund will try to horde all the pudding again. _

Humming softly to herself, she went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. It was then that she noticed someone was talking outside.

_Oh, I bet its Edmund practicing talking to that girl she likes._

Not wanting to eavesdrop, she quietly took her bowl to the dining room, but stopped when she heard raised voices.

_...that's doesn't sound like Ed..._

Lucy got down on her knees and crawled until she was under the window.

"I know we're running out of time! I told you this would take a while and yet you still insist we do this your way."

_Sarah!_

"We only have a a day left! If we come back empty handed, who knows what he'll do to us! Have you talked to-"

"Yes, I have. She said she'll meet with us there at the appointed time. And yes, she has already made herself known to them."

_Who could she be talking to? He sounds older..._

"If you can get them out of the house, we'll do the rest. That's all I care about, is getting them back home," the man said quietly.

_That accent... _Lucy thought. _That man is from Calormen! But how did he get to our world?_

"I'll do my job. Just don't hurt them....too much."

Lucy quickly crawled back to the dining room and re-entered the kitchen just as Sarah opened the door.

"Your up early, Lucy," Sarah said with s smile.

"Yeah, I know. I really wanted to sleep in too. Oh well. Do you want some cereal?"

Sarah shook her head. "No thank you."

Lucy sat down at the counter and looked at Sarah. "What were you doing outside this early in the morning? Its freezing!"

"I always find the crisp morning air refreshing and it really wakes me up."

"Susan used to get up at the crack of dawn and go for a walk. She can't anymore though."

"Why not?"

"The war."

"Of course. I try to forget about all the fighting that's going on over there. Its just so...."

"Depressing?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, depressing."

They fell into a lapse of silence, each lost within her own thoughts. It was then interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Its a Sunday, who goes around ringing doorbells this early in the morning?" Lucy wondered.

Susan ran down the stairs calling "I'll get it!"

"Can't you answer the door?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm too young," Lucy replied sadly.

"I'm sure they just don't want a stranger grabbing you from the doorstep."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go see who it is."

Susan opened the door and tried to suppress a groan.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a tight lipped smile.

Sarah peered from behind Susan, and was surprised to see a boy with glasses standing in the doorway.

"Yes, well, um, I wanted to-"

Susan started tapping her foot.

"You see, I came to ask if you-" The boy then that he noticed he had an audience. All the Pevensies were standing behind Susan, watching him stutter. Peter had his arms crossed, frowning, while Edmund had a huge grin on his face. Lucy stood next to Sarah, a little annoyed that her conversation with Sarah was interrupted.

"Susan, where are your manners? Invite him in for some breakfast!" Mrs. Pevensie said as she came down the stairs.

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" Susan asked, rather reluctantly.

The boy immediately brightened. "I would love to!"

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Robert, was rather annoying, giving all his attention to Susan, and answering all of Mrs. Pevensie's questions with one word answers. Edmund had eaten all the toast and Susan's strained smile had turned into a frown by the end of the meal. Peter glared at Robert while Lucy remained silent, going over the conversation she had overheard multiple times in her head. Everyone was relieved to to dismissed from the table, everyone, except Robert.

Peter and Edmund escorted Robert to the parlor while the women cleaned up breakfast.

"Are you alright, Lucy? You were quiet during breakfast," Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"I'm fine. I was just going over ways to find Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Oh, Edmund and I met her yesterday outside of the park. She's my age and very nice. But I didn't get her number before she left and I really want to see her today."

Lucy hated lying, especially to her mother. Mrs. Pevensie would never believe her if she said that Sarah was from another world and had plans to bring 'them' back. Lucy knew it was her family Sarah and the other Calormen were referring to. But how to warn everyone? Peter was everywhere with her, Susan seemed to like her well enough.

"Why don't you go back to the park and see if she's around?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"Why didn't I think of that? I'll ask Edmund if he'll go with me," Lucy replied.

"Good idea. But before you ask him, I think you should help Susan with our...guest."

Lucy grinned at the mention of Robert. She knew how Susan felt about him.

"OK."

_**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner! There was Christmas, New Year's, and then I got my wisdom teeth out three days ago, plus I just started college, so life has been really hectic for me lately. I really do feel bad for not getting to this sooner. Please forgive me? I'll try to update regularly now, but I can't promise anything. _

_But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I couldn't figure out a good place to end it, so I finally just gave up. I think I wrote and rewrote it at least 4 times, that's how much I struggled with it. And this is definitely not the greatest chapter, plot wise and writing wise. But I worked on it for over a month and I finally got sick of rewriting it that I figured its not going to get any better at the pace I'm going, so I might as well post it. Also, I know it seems most of this chapter is pointless (at least, it seems that way to me when I read it) but it leads into the next chapter, so you'll see.  
_

_So you finally found out what Sarah is up to! Any ideas on how she and the other Calormen got into our world? I'm interested in hearing your theories! Don't forget to review! And stay tuned for an update! _


	6. Part I: Seeing Sense?

I know I do this every chapter, but I'm going to say it again, just for the heck of it: I do not own Narnia or anything associated with that beautiful, mystical land. C.S. Lewis (or whoever owns his estate) has the right to call it his own.

_**A/N: **__So, I've decided to come up with my own fantasy land. There will be kings, queens, princes, and princesses, unicorns, centaurs, elves and all those other really awesome mythical creatures. And there will be this really beautiful palace surrounded by extensive gardens with fountains and lakes. It will be a rich, peaceful land, until one day, a neighboring kingdom, envious of its good fortune, will declare war. Then, everyone will flock to preserve their beautiful kingdom and there will be huge battles, spies, traitors, and kidnappings. Its probably already been done, but that's OK, because I probably won't publish it. But trust me, this will be an EPIC story that takes place in three "parts". And the best part? It will (most likely) never be written. And if it does, it won't be finished. Ah, yes, the joys of being a writer and never having the time to write. _

_...OK, I'm just kidding. It will get written, but it will be a work in progress, so I may be 80 years old by the time its finished. Well, maybe not that old, but old enough. _

_Anyway, that was just a little random side note that I thought you would enjoy. I didn't mean to make it that long, but there was just so much to say. _

_So enough of my ramblings of absolute nothingness: on to the next chapter! HAPPY READING! _

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
****Return to Narnia**

**Part I:  
**~England~  
**Chapter Six:  
~**Seeing Sense?~

Peter and Edmund stared at Robert as he anxiously walked around the parlor, wringing his hands and stealing glances at the kitchen door.

"What's he so nervous about?" Edmund whispered.

"I think he's planning on asking Susan to the Christmas Ball," Peter whispered back.

"But she's not going, is she?"

"Not with him. She thinks he's annoying."

"And why does he always call her Phyllis?"

Peter chuckled. "That's the name she gave him when they first met."

Robert stopped pacing and sat down on the couch.

"How long does it take to do dishes?" he asked. "There's four of them!"

"They probably got distracted. Mom hasn't heard about that soldier that helped Susan the other day, so Susan's probably telling her how cute he was and how she wants to meet with him again. Then Mom's probably giving her the lecture on 'proper etiquette and being safe with guys'." Edmund replied.

Peter stifled a laugh as Edmund grinned.

Robert turned beat red. "Soldier? What soldier? Susan hasn't mentioned him at all."

As if on cue, Susan, Lucy and Sarah entered the room.

"I'll give you money for the dresses since I can't come with you!" Mrs. Pevensie called after them.

"Thank you!" Lucy said.

Lucy sat on the floor while Susan took her seat in the window, as far from Robert as she could. Sarah excused herself, saying she was tired and would like to rest. They sat quietly for several minutes, each waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"Well, I'm going to go work on my writing."

Susan looked at her with a small frown, but inclined her head.

"I should probably go clean my room. Mom's been on my back about it for days," Edmund said after Lucy had left the room Then he was gone. Susan looked at Peter, her eyes pleading for him to stay. He shook his head slightly and smiled encouragingly.

"I'll see you around, Robert. I have to run some chores that Mom gave me."

"Alright, Pete! I'll probably see you tomorrow."

Peter grimaced when he heard 'Pete' but didn't say anything. Only his siblings called him that. He nodded his head towards Susan and then left the room. Susan and Robert were left alone. Even though Susan would have given anything to not be in her current situation, her manners got the better of her and she stayed. She turned to look out the window, but she could feel Robert's eyes burning into her.

"Um...Susan?"

"Hm?"

"Would you...can you..."

Susan felt a little sorry for the way she's treated him, so she turned to look at him. She could see how much trouble he was having; she briefly remembered how she acted in Narnia. She gave every creature a fair chance and even when she didn't feel like it, she still gave them her full attention.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked kindly.

Robert brightened immediately. "I would love to."

"Let me just grab my coat and I'll be right down."

Susan couldn't help but feel guilty when she looked into his eyes. He looked so eager to please, but that eagerness turned into annoyance the moment he opened his mouth. Still, her training as a gracious queen got the better of her, and she left to get her coat.

Once she was gone, Robert jumped up and did a little dance around the parlor. When he turned around, he saw Susan standing in the doorway, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Um..."

"Are you ready?" she asked, ignoring the scene that she had just witnessed.

"Yeah...I am..."

Peter watched them leave the house from his window upstairs. Brotherly concern told him to follow, but he knew that she could handle herself if anything came up. She was the finest archer he knew, and she could throw a mean punch if necessary. He doubted Robert was strong enough to snap even a twig.

_She'll be alright_, he thought.

* * * * *

Edmund came down the stairs just in time to see Susan leave with Robert. Smiling to himself, he went into the kitchen to see a note from Mrs. Pevensie on the table.

_Peter -_

_I will be in a meeting until 8:00 or 9:00 tonight. There is some leftover lasagna and veggies in the fridge. Please finish it all up. If you need anything, go next door to Mrs. Potter's house and she can help you. And Peter, if Robert gets to be too much to handle, you may ask him to leave. I know how Susan feels about him and I can see that Lucy finds him...annoying as well. Personally, I think he could use a lesson in boundaries. Poor Susan, now I see why she can't stand him: he's like a five year old who wants to know everything and won't stop asking until he gets what he wants. Dear Lord, I hope Susan has a date for the ball, because I can't see how she can get herself out of this one.  
__Anyway, please look after each other and I will see you later tonight._

_Love always,  
__Mom  
__  
P.S. I can't beleve I just wrote that...._

Edmund grinned.

_Even Mom thinks he's annoying...he kind of reminds me of a whiny mouse...he even looks like a mouse, now that I think about it. _

Chuckling softly to himself, he went back upstairs to give the note to Peter.

"What is it?" Peter called when Edmund knocked on his door.

"Mom left a note on the table."

He heard rustling and footsteps, then the door swung open.

"What does it say?"

"Here."

Edmund grinned as he watched Peter's face change expressions. At first, he looked a little sad when he saw that Mrs. Pevensie would be gone all day, but when he read the part about Robert, he turned a light shade of red.

"Even Mom noticed," Peter said, smiling broadly.

"I guess so," Edmund said.

"Mom noticed what?" said Lucy, who was standing behind them.

"That Robert is annoying," Peter replied.

Lucy smiled.

"Oh, and Mom is going to be gone for most of the day," Edmund added.

She sighed. "Another meeting?"

"I think so."

They stood in silence as they contemplated what Mrs. Pevensie is feeling.

"Um...I hate to nag, but would you boys leave the hallway for three seconds while I run to Susan's room? I'm only in a towel..." Sarah's voice called from the bathroom.

"Oh, uh, yeah, go ahead."

Edmund glared at Peter, then went to his room and slammed the door. Peter sighed, and gently closed his door.

"Edmund doesn't like me, does he?" Sarah asked Lucy.

"He sometimes has trouble with letting people in. Be patient and he'll come around," Lucy replied quietly.

Sarah nodded.

"Are we still on for shopping this afternoon?"

"Definitely!" Lucy said, a little too enthusiastic.

"Good! Well, I should probably get dressed."

Lucy nodded, though her smile hid what she was really thinking.

_I should talk to Edmund before we leave..._ Lucy thought.

* * * * *

Susan and Robert were walking in the park, looking everywhere but at each other.

_I wish he would say something,_ Susan thought, a little annoyed. _Will he just get it over with, so I can leave?_

"Why did you tell me your name was Phyllis?" Robert asked all of a sudden.

Susan looked at him, surprised. She hadn't expected that question.

"Um, well...it was the first thing that came to my mind..."

"Oh, OK. I thought it was because you didn't like me."

They walked in silence for a little longer.

"Susan....can I ask you something?"

Sighing inwardly, she nodded.

"I'm not very good at this....but...um...well..."

"Yes?"

"?" he asked in a rush.

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath then said it again.

"Will you go to the Christmas ball with me?"

_Brace yourself, Susan._

"No," she said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?

"Because I'm going with someone else."

Susan groaned silently. _Why did I say that?_

"That soldier?"

"How do you know about Eric?"

"Your brothers."

_I'm going to shoot them with an arrow one of these days._

"Oh. Well, I better get going. Its getting late and I have chores and...stuff to get done."

Susan caught a glimpse of Robert's face as she turned to go. He looked heartbroken.

Taking pity on him, she spoke the words that she would later regret.

"If there's another dance, I'll go with you. How does that sound?"

Robert brightened at the mention of her going with him.

"OK," he said. "I'll keep that as a promise."

"Well...bye." Susan left him standing in the snow as she hurried to go find Eric.

* * * * *

She found him outside the post office, patrolling the streets.

"Eric!" Susan called. "Eric!"

He turned around when he heard someone calling his name.. His eyes lit up at he saw Susan running towards him. But he immediately grew concerned as she drew closer.

"Are you OK? Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are really red!" He led her to a bench on the side of the road.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Its the cold."

He still looked skeptical, so she smiled. "I promise, I'm fine."

"What can I do for you?"

"I've been thinking....did you ask anyone else to the ball?"

He smiled slightly as he could tell where this was going.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot, and well....I think it would be a lot of fun to go with...you."

She smiled, her eyes hopeful.

"If you still want to go with me. I understand if you don't," she said quickly.

He looked down, and then Susan knew.

_He doesn't want to go with me. Oh, I was too late!_

But when he looked up, he was smiling, his eyes alight with pleasure.

"I was hoping you would change your mind!"

She laughed, for she knew that he only looked serious to tease her. And Eric laughed with her.

"I'm glad you reconsidered," he said.

"Me too, Eric...can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said as they started walking. He tucked Susan's arm in his elbow, entwining their arms. Susan blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Why did you say you had no one to write to?"

His face fell immediately.

"Oh! I didn't mean any offense..."

"Its OK. I'll tell you another time." He paused. "What are you wearing to the ball?"

Susan gasped. "Oh! Lucy's going to kill me! We're going today, now actually. I'll meet you tomorrow. Wear something black and white."

"Where?"

"My house!" she called as she ran off.

Eric smiled as he watched her rush off. He had almost given up hope that she would ask, but a little piece of him told him to keep wishing. Now he was glad he had listened.

* * * * *

Lucy was sitting in her room, trying to think of how to tell Edmund about what she heard Sarah say, and where she was from. He had already agreed to go with her to find Rachel, but he said he wanted to get chores done first. She was frustrated, because she knew she couldn't wait much longer; something was about to happen and she needed to warn everyone. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Edmund shouted.

Slightly annoyed at the multiple intrusions on daily life, Lucy left her room and went downstairs to see who was at the door. Annoyance turned to surprise, for she found Rachel in the parlor, looking at the family portraits. Rachel turned when she heard the footsteps and a broad smile crossed her face when she saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" she cried. "It took me forever to find you!"

Stunned, Lucy let the younger girl hug her.

"Edmund is getting me hot chocolate. Your house is so pretty! Lucy? Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little confused...how did you find us?"

"Oh, that's easy! The phone book, of course. You are happy to see me, right?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course I am! I was just surprised, that's all."

"You girls sound like you've known each other for years," Edmund said as he came into the room carrying tray with a pitcher and three mugs.

"Its so nice to have people to talk to...I don't have many friends..." Rachel said quietly.

Lucy nodded. She sensed the girl wasn't well treated, at home or at school.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Notre Dame."

"Really? My sister and I go to St. Finbar's. That's right down the street from us."

Rachel took the mug Edmund handed to her and sipped the hot chocolate.

"This is really good!"

Edmund chuckled.

"The girls at school always said St. Finbar's was for rich girls, and that they are catty and snobby."

Lucy laughed. "That's what we say at school! It seems we hold the same opinion of each other."

"Well, we have definitely proved that wrong," Rachel replied.

Lucy took a sip of her hot chocolate and nodded, smiling.

"I better finish those chores that Mom left me and Peter to do," Edmund said.

"You can't stay?" Lucy asked.

Edmund noticed the urgency in her voice, despite her look of innocence.

"No, but you girls will have more fun without me."

"Yes, I suppose we will...oh, Ed! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"We'll be right back," Lucy said as she guided her older brother to the kitchen.

"What's up Lu?"

"Its Sarah. She's-"

"What are you two plotting about?" Sarah asked as she bounced through the door.

Lucy silently cursed and replied "Oh, I was just telling Ed to stop flirting with Rachel."

Sarah laughed. Edmund glared.

"Is that the girl in the parlor? Is she coming shopping with us?"

"Oh! That's a good idea! Would you mind?"

"No, the more the merrier, I say!"

"Well, I better get Peter. I suppose he'll make me do the shoveling."

Lucy grinned. Peter always made him shovel.

"You girls have fun shopping."

"So, you should introduce me to your friend," Sarah said after he was gone.

"Sure."

"Hey, Rachel, I just come up with a brilliant idea," Lucy said as she came back.

"Hm?"

"How would you like to go shopping with my sister, Sarah, and I?"

Rachel smiled broadly. "I would LOVE to! My mother left me a little money, and I can easily access it."

"Then its settled. This is Sarah, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"Its nice to meet you," Sarah said.

There was a gleam in her eye that did not go unnoticed by Lucy. But before she could ask, Susan opened the door, breathless and red from the cold.

"You two aren't ready yet? I ran all the way here, thinking I was late!" she teased.

"Give us two minutes. Oh, Rachel, this is my sister, Sarah. Rachel is coming with us, if that's alright, Susan?"

"Of course it is!" Susan smiled kindly at the girl.

* * * * *

"Your awfully excited, Susan," Lucy said as they were walking to the dress shop.

Susan blushed.

"Yes, you have a little spring in your step," Sarah said.

Her blush turned a dark red.

"I knew it! You have a date to the ball! Who is it?" Sarah cried.

"The soldier. His name is Eric."

Lucy looked sharply at her older sister. She did look happy, but her eyes said differently. Despite her chatter with the other two girls, her manner became more anxious. Susan caught Lucy staring at her, and slightly nodded. Lucy sighed, for she knew how difficult Christmas Eve was going to be for Susan. Even Peter and Edmund had noticed the soldier's resemblance to Caspian. She turned her attention back to the conversation as they entered the store.

"May I help you girls?" a young woman asked.

Together, with the help of the store clerk, they each chose a dress for the ball. Susan couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. She always loved getting dressed up in gowns and looking all pretty. But this was different; they were no longer in Narnia. She looked in the mirror and noticed how sad her eyes looked. The thought of smiling and dancing made her a little queasy, but her training as queen would help. On Christmas Eve, she would thrust all thoughts of Caspian from her mind, and try to enjoy the ball with the man who's every movement reminded her of her one love.

_It will be hard, but I can do it. I think._

* * * * *

Peter and Edmund were outside shoveling when Peter decided to broach the subject that Edmund had so far avoided.

"So, Susan promised me she would tell me, but we never got a chance. What is it about Sarah that you don't like?"

Edmund set the shovel down and sat down on the stairs. Peter sat next to him; this was going to be a long conversation, he could tell.

"Peter...I know you like her. She is very pretty, and she has an air about her that makes one feel giddy," Edmund began. "But there's something about her that makes me wonder. Her story makes sense, but something tells me she's making it up." He paused. "Lucy wanted to tell me something about her, but we were interrupted."

Peter drooped when he mentioned Lucy. She never lied, and her integrity was never questioned. And her intuition was usually correct. But he still refused to believe that Sarah was bad. He knew that he should listen, but he never felt this way about anyone.

"I understand your concern, Ed. And Lucy's. But you should trust me, just this once. I know Sarah is a little...odd, at times. But I believe that's just her personality. You should spend a little time with her, get to know her. She's not all that bad, I promise."

Edmund sighed. Peter was always stubborn, but he had hoped he would at least try to look at her from a different point of view. He stood up, a sign that the conversation was over.

_I don't understand what he doesn't like about her, _Peter thought. _Its his imagination. That's it...he's just imagining it. And so is Lucy._

But deep down, Peter felt a little seed of doubt plant itself. And that worried him.

Edmund smiled suddenly. "Enough talk of this. I wonder how Susan's talk went with Robert."

Peter laughed, glad of a diversion. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Edmund grinned. But at the same time, he knew that Peter was starting to doubt Sarah.

_One little step at a time,_ he thought.

He remembered Lucy said and made a mental note to ask her what she thought of Sarah.

But he never got the chance.

_**A/N:**__ So, I have no Internet at my house right now, because my computer hates me. Thankfully, I have a Flash Disk thingy, so I can type at my house then upload things from the library's computers. Still, its a pain in the rear without Internet. I can't even use my iPod to check my email! Its very frustrating._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its much longer than the others, but there was so much to get in. _

_A little spoiler: the next two chapters will be the last chapters of Part I. And Part II we get reintroduced to a certain someone who we have missed so very much. _

_Keep looking for an update, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! _


	7. Part I: The Christmas Ball Part One

Straight and to the point: I do not own Narnia. That is all.

**A/N: **_I'm a tad bit disappointed with the lack of reviews from the last chapter. I love hearing feedback from my readers, so if you really like it, don't hesitate to send just a little tinsy winsy review. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter to Part I!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Eclipse of the Soul  
Return to Narnia**

**Part I:**  
~England~**  
Chapter Seven:**  
~The Christmas Ball~  
~Part One~

The big night had finally arrived. Christmas Eve was here and everyone was running around the house doing last minute chores, looking for missing shoes, or helping someone mend a sock. The girls had closed the door to Susan's room around 3:30 to start prepping.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Edmund asked in wonderment.

"Long enough," Peter had replied.

Edmund laughed and slapped Peter on the back, almost knocking him to the floor.

"You seem to understand girls more than I do, Pete."

When the sun had finally set, and the boys had finished getting dressed, they sat in the parlor waiting for the girls to come downstairs.

"Its 5:00 and they still aren't done," Edmund complained.

"Their women, it takes more than half the time it takes for men to get dressed."

"Like I said, you understand the opposite sex more than I do."

Peter grinned.

Meanwhile, the girls were almost done. Sarah was helping Lucy pin her hair back, while Susan was adding last minute touches to her makeup.

"Lucy, are you going with anyone? I didn't think to ask until now," Susan said.

"Nope. But I'm meeting Rachel there."

Susan smiled. Lucy and Rachel had grown close in the short time they knew each other and Susan was glad that her baby sister had found someone to talk with. Just then, the doorbell rang. Lucy ran to the window to see who it was.

"Lucy!" Sarah said, smiling at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"Its Eric!"

"What? He's early!" Susan cried.

"No he's not. We're actually running a little late," Lucy replied. She laughed and skipped to the side to avoid being hit by a pillow.

"You look beautiful, Susan," Sarah said.

"We all do," she replied.

"Are we done?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so. Lucy you go first."

Downstairs, the boys had welcomed Eric into the house.

"So, I just want you to know that we'll be watching you, Eric."

Eric looked up, confused.

"Don't try any tricks with my sister, or they'll be hell to pay," Peter said seriously.

Eric nodded. "I would never hurt Susan."

Edmund laughed. "We're just teasing, Eric. Don't listen to anything Peter says."

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, they all went into the hallway to see the girls coming down the stairs.

"Seriously, though. Don't even think about it," Peter said with a wink.

Lucy was the first to come down, looking older than her physical years. Her pale pink dress was mid-length; the skirt was embroidered with red thread in intricate designs. She wore a red tear drop flower necklace with a matching bracelet, while her hair was pulled and pinned back by a red ribbon.

The moment Sarah appeared from behind, Peter sucked in his breath. She wore a light blue dress with silver thread. The short sleeves and hem of the skirt were lined with rhinestones in a wave-like pattern. Her hair was curled and hung loose above her shoulders, simple yet elegant. A silver chain was draped across her neckline with small hoop earrings dangling from her ears.

She smiled when she heard Peter's cough; it was a small smile, secretive and alluring. Peter blushed when he saw her looking at him.

"Susan, are you coming?" Lucy called up the stairs, for she had yet to appear.

"She hasn't changed her mind, has she?" Eric asked nervously.

Edmund shrugged and shook his head.

"Women," he muttered.

"Alright, I'm coming," a quiet voice said.

Susan glided down the stairs, a light smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Eric's jaw fell to the floor as he eyed her up and down. Edmund nudged him and Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Close your mouth," Peter said quietly.

Eric closed it, though he could not stop gawking at the radiant beauty standing before him.

Her light sea green dress, also mid-length, had a low neckline, held together at the bust by a diamond broach. Ribbons tied together with silver pins fell off her shoulders, while her skirt flowed around her, so when she spun, it flew out. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a small bun; the rest was left hanging in curls. She wore a silver chain as well, with a tear drop diamond hanging above the brooch and matching drop earrings.

"Do you like it?" she asked, a little shy.

Eric smiled. "I love it."

Edmund coughed, interrupting the potential couple's conversation between the eyes. Susan cleared her throat and turned to the group.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"I think so," Lucy said. She was so excited, she was practically bouncing.

"Alright, let's go then," Peter said.

One by one they trooped out to the waiting limo parked in the driveway. Mrs. Pevensie had ordered it for her children, so they could arrive in style. Looking out her window, Mrs. Pevensie mouthed a silent good luck. She had pretended to be tired and that she had gone to rest in her room, but in reality she didn't want her children to see the worry in her eyes. For some reason, her mother's intuition was telling her to bring them back before...

_Before what?_ she thought.

But since she didn't know the answer, she dismissed the feeling, telling herself firmly that it was her brain making her worry unnecessarily. Little did she know that she should have listened to her heart, because that glimpse of her children would the be the last she ever had of them.

* * * * *

The Pevensies' and their dates arrived at the Town Hall, each anticipating a night of dancing, fun, and laughter. Even Susan had brightened considerably on the way there.

Just as they walked through the door, a girl dressed in white rushed up to them.

"Edmund!" she squealed.

Everyone turned to Edmund in shock.

"This is my date, Clara," he explained.

"Oh! Eddie has said so much about you all," Clara said. "But we'll talk later; Eddie and I are going to dance."

With that, she pulled Edmund away from the group and towards the dance floor. Peter laughed and turned to Sarah, who was smiling.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her.

"I would love to," she replied.

Lucy said she was going to find Rachel, and then Susan and Eric were left alone.

"Susan," Eric said softly. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course!" she said.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her as they floated by a couple who were drinking from flasks.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," she replied, smiling.

They danced in silence for a few minutes. Susan noticed a couple of boys staring at her and she blushed.

"They're envious because the most beautiful girl here is on my arm," Eric said.

"Oh, you should have seen-" but she stopped herself before she said anymore.

"Seen what?"

"Nothing, I take after my mother, you know."

"Yes, I can see that."

She would have said "you should have seen me when I was older." But to Eric, that would have seemed strange. If he knew her like her siblings knew her, then he would recognize the pain in her eyes, but he didn't.

_I can't keep running away, _Susan thought as Eric twirled her around. _You're never going to see him again...Eric is just as sweet, and kind, and good looking as he was. Why shouldn't I enjoy the attention __he gives me? _

Right there on the dance floor, Susan made a vow to accept the inevitable: Eric was falling for her, and in her own way, she was falling for him too.

* * * * *

Lucy found Rachel sitting in the back of the room, quietly sipping some punch.

"There are you!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Lucy! I was wondering when you were going to show up," Rachel said.

Lucy smiled. "I was looking for you everywhere. Why are you sitting all the way back here?"

Rachel's face fell.

"Oh...well...my father told me to stay here. He said he didn't want to see me anywhere near the dance floor. According to him, he said I'm an embarrassment and he doesn't want his friends to see me."

Lucy sat down next to her and put an arm around the younger girl.

"You're not wearing your dress!"

"No...my father said it made me look ugly. He made me wear this one."

She wore a plain black dress that was too big for her. The sleeves were tattered and the hem had dirt stains. Her hair hung loose on her shoulders and she wore no jewelry. Lucy felt sorry for the girl; it was obvious her father didn't care for her.

Rachel smiled suddenly. "But I brought the dress with me. I hid it in the back of our car in an old bag; I went back outside when Father and Elaine left me."

Lucy laughed. "That was smart! Here, let's go to the bathroom and you can change. Susan brought some makeup with her for touch ups, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used it."

Rachel paused. "What about my father?"

"Peter and Edmund will deal with him, I promise. Come on, let's get you all nice and pretty!"

* * * * *

"She left me."

"Huh?" Peter turned to see Edmund standing, alone, with a big grin on his face.

"She ditched me."

"And you're _happy_ about that?" Peter asked, incredulously.

"Yep!" Edmund flopped down on the seat next to Peter and started laughing. "I thought she would never go!"

"If she's so annoying, why did you ask her to come with you?"

"I didn't. She asked me. I didn't have the heart to refuse, so I accepted."

"Uh huh..."

Edmund looked at his older brother, who was trying hard not to smile.

"Its probably a good thing that she ditched you....your dancing skills aren't exactly up to par..." Peter said slyly.

Edmund turned a deep shade of red; Peter had to duck down to avoid getting clobbered by his younger brother.

"You promised!" Edmund hissed.

Peter laughed: he knew what Edmund was thinking. Peter had caught him dancing with a broom a few days back. He had told him that it looked like he was swinging a stick around in circles, and that his future wife would have black and blue toes from him stepping on her feet while dancing.

"From where I was standing, it really did look like you were-" Peter stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Pete?" Edmund asked. He was staring intently at the back wall.

Peter shook his head. "I could have sworn I saw...no matter. I'm dreaming."

"Hey, where's Sarah?"

"Oh, she and Susan took Lucy and her friend to the bathroom. An emergency of some kind."

Edmund snorted. "You call putting lipstick on and checking each other for wrinkles an emergency?"

"To women, that takes priority over everything else....wait a minute, how would you know what girls do in the bathroom?"

* * * * *

Susan promised she would be back in 5 minutes tops, but it was going on 20 minutes now. Eric was getting worried.

_You're overreacting, Eric. Relax. She's fine, _he thought to himself as he paced in the front entryway.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_Take deep breaths. Nothing can happ-_

Just then, he heard a muffled scream come from down the hallway.

_Susan! _

He ran to the ladies' bathroom and threw open the door. He looked behind him, then cautiously stepped around the corner. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

Susan was passed out on the floor while Lucy was being held back by two men dressed in strange clothes. Rachel was holding a knife in her hands while Sarah stood over Susan, a deadly smile on her face. And behind them was a black hole in the wall. Eric could see people standing inside it and it looked like they were shouting and pointing towards him.

Sarah turned around and gasped.

"Go! Borka, take Queen Susan! Raewyn, make sure they have everything ready for our arrival. I will deal with Eric."

They all nodded. Eric watched in horror as one of the men dragged Lucy through the hole, while the other roughly picked Susan up and followed. Rachel looked back at him, a smirk on her face, and then she was gone too.

"You shouldn't have come in, Eric." Sarah said darkly.

"What is going on here?! Who are you? And where are you taking Susan? And Lucy?"

"Its none of your business. Leave now, and forget them. Because you'll never see Susan, or Lucy, again."

"Help! Someone help!" Eric yelled.

She sighed. "No one can hear us. Go back, NOW."

"No! Not before you bring them back!"

Sarah looked behind her and Eric took the opportunity to tackle her. But she was too quick for him; he was on the floor in seconds.

"Do not think to follow me, for you won't survive in my world."

With that, she turned and jumped through the hole. Without thinking, without any pause, Eric got up and ran into the hole. He felt a rush of cold air, and then nothing. All was black.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't you just **LOVE **cliffhangers? They are so much fun! ...well, they are fun to write, not to read. _

_I feel like such a ditz, because I **just **figured out how to put those lines in. Wow...I'm a little spacey.  
_

_But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it all! Just one more chapter for Part One, and then we'll be on Part Two! I'll try to update soon, but I have this research paper due in three weeks, and I haven't even started. So it may be a few weeks before I get to come back to this. But have no fear! I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I turn in my paper._

_And please, please write a review; it only takes a second. OK...maybe not a second, but you get my point. Just a little review? Please? I love hearing people's thoughts!_


	8. Part I: The Christmas Ball Part Two

Just because I can, I'll say it once more: I do not own Narnia or anything affiliated with it.

**A/N:**_ You're probably all waiting to find out how Peter and Edmund get back to Narnia, so I'll just skip the intro for now._

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part I:**  
~England~**  
Chapter Eight  
**~The Christmas Ball~  
~Part II~

It was almost midnight and the Pevensie boys had been looking for the girls for two hours.

"They wouldn't have left without us," Edmund said for the tenth time.

Peter sighed. "Yes, I know. But where could they be?"

"We've asked everyone here, and no one has seen them for a while. Maybe they went home?"

"But the driver for our limo hasn't left. He would have said something to us if he took the girls home...he wouldn't lie, would he?"

"I don't think so, Ed. Mom wouldn't leave us with him if he wasn't trustworthy."

"Good point. Well, let's wait around for a little while more, and if they don't show up, we'll go home."

Peter nodded.

"Those small cakes are almost gone, so I'm going to grab some before they are gone."

"You're like a bottomless pit, you know that?"

Edmund laughed. "So I've been told."

Peter watched his younger brother stack a plate with cookies, cakes, and other treats. Chuckling quietly to himself, his thoughts turned to his missing sisters and date.

_Rachel is missing too,_ he thought. _And so is Eric. Could Eric have taken them someplace? Maybe he and a bunch of soldiers kidnapped them?_

But he quickly dismissed the possibility that Eric was a bad person. He had the sense that he really cared for Susan and that he wouldn't hurt a hair on her head.

_No, its not Eric. They wouldn't just leave without us. Something happened to them, I know it._

"People are starting to leave, Peter," Edmund said, his mouth full of cookies.

"Manners, Ed, manners."

Edmund grinned, but it faded as soon as it appeared.

"I think we should leave, too. Its getting really late, and they'll be closing the hall soon."

Peter nodded. Something was telling him that their disappearance had something to do with...

"Narnia!"

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

Peter grabbed Edmund's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Um, the limo is that way, Peter."

"No, we're walking."

"But its more than a mile!"

"It doesn't matter." Peter looked behind him to see if anyone was close by.

"Don't you feel it? There's something in the air. Magic, I swear!"

Edmund stopped walking, and closed his eyes. He blocked out all sounds, all smells, and let himself feel the air around him. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned to Peter, astonished.

"You're right, Peter!"

Peter nodded. "Come on, let's' get home. We need to find a way back to Narnia."

Just then, the wind started to pick up, and the scenery around them started to blur.

"Peter! Watch out!" Edmund shouted.

Peter looked and saw a double decker bus headed right towards him, then he felt something collide with him and he fell to the ground.

But instead of hitting hard pavement, he hit something soft and wet.

"Ow..." he muttered. "Ed, you landed on my leg..."

"Oh, is that the thanks I get for saving your...where are we?"

It was then Peter noticed that they weren't in Finchley anymore. They were in a meadow that was surrounded by trees. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon.

"I think we're in Narnia..." he said.

"Oh."

They stood up and brushed themselves off.

"What's that light over there?" Edmund asked, pointing towards the farthest end of the meadow.

"I don't know, but it looks like a camp of some kind," Peter replied.

"Should we go check it out?"

Peter squinted; he could see something moving. At first it looked like it was going the opposite direction, but when he looked closely, he was wrong. It was moving towards them.

"I don't think we have to. It seems they have seen us."

"Peter! We don't have our swords! What are we going to do?"

"Just wait, I guess. We can't outrun them."

"But what if they're not Narnians?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Ed," Peter said grimly.

In a matter of minutes, Peter and Edmund were surrounded by human soldiers.

"Peter...these aren't Narnians. They're Telmarines."

**End Part I**

**A/N:** _I know this was really short, compared to my other chapters, but I couldn't think of any creative way for them to enter Narnia and I didn't want to drag it out any longer than necessary. _

_So this is the end of Part I. What will Part II bring? I'm interested in hearing you're theories about what's going to happen!_

_And, for those who are dying to know, Part II is when we meet Caspian, already 4 years into his rule as King of Narnia. But that's all I'm going to say for now, because I don't want to give away too much. _

_Please review! And I'll try to update as soon as I can!_


	9. Part II: The Return Part One

I'm sure you already know this, since I've mentioned it in previous chapters, but I do not own Narnia, or any characters invented by the brilliant man, C.S. Lewis.

**A/N:**_ **Welcome to Part II of Eclipse of the Soul. I want to thank all those who have reviewed in Part I, and those who have stuck with me. I know Part I was lacking somewhat in the Susan and Caspian department, but in this part, you will see much of King Caspian and the Gentle Queen. Certain events and many other mysteries that were mentioned in Part I will be explained here. I hope you all enjoy this, and I look forward to hearing what you think. HAPPY READING!**_

**Note: **I know I mentioned this in the first chapter, but I thought I would say it again. Because I am horrible at math, I decided to estimate the time difference between our world and Narnia. It seems in the books that time in Narnia and time in reality vary, meaning they were only in Narnia for a week or so in Prince Caspian, but in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, they were there for years while only an hour (or minutes) passed in our world. Anyway, I thought that each week in our world would be one year in Narnian time. I'm probably way off, so please don't hate me; besides, it is never dull or boring in Narnia, so I suppose its a good thing that there's a major difference in time.

* * *

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia~**  
Chapter One:**  
~The Return: Part I~

He stood on the balcony that were connected to his chambers, the slight breeze ruffling his brown hair. He was glad of the peace and quiet the balcony provided, for his days were filled with petitions, council meetings and many other duties that were required of the king. It was very rare for him to have a moment like this and the fact that he was surrounded by servants, lords and ladies, Narnians and ambassadors didn't help either.

Caspian sighed and looked at a portrait he held in his hands. He knew he must marry and give Narnia an heir, but he couldn't. The council urged him to choose a bride, and there were many young ladies who would gladly take the post of Queen of Narnia. But these women just couldn't compare to the one who haunted his dreams. They were catty and frivolous, caring for nothing but for their own appearances. They have never fought in a battle, in fact, they screamed and fainted at the sight of blood.

He smiled back at the young woman in the picture. She wore a dark red gown with gold lace at the neckline. The bodice, embroidered with gold thread, hugged her slim figure. She wore a single gold chain with a one garnet hanging above the gold lace and matching dangling earrings. Her dark hair was pulled back, half of it left hanging down. On her head was gold circlet, a symbol of royalty. Her kind blue eyes were full with mirth and her smile was secretive, as if she knew something that the beholder did not.

Queen Susan the Gentle, the most beautiful lady Caspian had ever set eyes on. Looking out on the horizon, he could still see her, laughing at some joke Edmund had whispered to her.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Slightly annoyed at the intrusion, Caspian left the balcony and answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty, a messenger from Calormen has arrived and is requesting an audience with you," said the man.

"Very well, Captain, inform the council I shall meet them in the Audience Hall in 15 minutes time."

Captain Corin hesitated.

"What is it?"

"He insists that he meet privately with you, Lord Trumpkin, and Sir Reepicheep."

"We cannot afford to offend Calormen, so I suppose we should grant his conditions," Caspian said after a pause. "Send him to the Council Room and alert Lord Trumpkin and Sir Reepicheep that they are needed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Corin bowed, and was gone.

Returning to the balcony for one more moment, Caspian said a silent prayer for Susan, and asked her forgiveness in regard to his marriage.

_No woman can change how I feel about you, my queen. Please forgive me, for I cannot change my advisors views, and since I am king, I must marry. But you will always be my first, and only, love, regardless of the woman I marry. I love you, forever and always, Queen Susan, the Gentle._

Susan woke to the noise of birds singing outside the window.

_Its too early for birds...wait a minute_, she thought.

She quickly sat up and opened her eyes. Seeing what was laid before her, Susan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lucy had awakened an hour before her sister, and was frantically trying to pick the lock on the door with a hairpin.

_Its no use!_ she thought. _If only Susan would wake up...by Aslan, she certainly can sleep, can't she?_

It was then that she heard Susan scream. She quickly ran to the other side of the room, threw open the door and ran to her older sister.

"Susan! Hush!" she whispered.

Susan's screams turned to sobs as she remembered the night before. Lucy hugged her and rocked her from side to side.

"Hush, Susan, hush."

After 10 minutes, when her tears ran dry, Lucy let her go and wiped her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief.

"Why?" was all Susan said.

"I don't know. The servants won't answer me, they won't even look me in the eye. But then again, Calormen was always strict in everything."

Susan sighed, knowing it was useless to try anything remotely dangerous. Lucy was right: Calormen was always rigid in rules and etiquette...especially in the way they treated women. She shuddered as she remembered her visit with Prince Rabadash.

"How did we get here, anyway?"

"You don't remember?" Lucy asked.

"The events are a little hazy," Susan admitted.

Then it all came back in a rush.

"_You look wonderful, Rachel," Lucy said._

"_Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me," Rachel replied, tears in her eyes._

"_Don't cry now, sweetie," Susan said kindly. "You'll ruin your makeup."_

_Rachel chuckled, eyes still watery. When Susan and Lucy's backs were turned, she looked at Sarah, who nodded._

"_I think we should go back now," Susan said. "My date will be wondering where I am."_

"_Oh, you won't be going back to the dance tonight, Queen Susan," Sarah said._

_Susan looked at her, shocked, but then she quickly recovered._

"_What are you talking about, Sarah? I'm not a queen," she replied with a smile._

"_Oh, you're just as much a queen as I am Lady Sabella from Calormen."_

"_I've never heard of Calormen, Sarah. Don't look at me like that, its frightening."_

"_Stop playing dumb, Your Majesty. We're on a tight schedule," Rachel said._

"_Stop playing games, Susan's not a queen," Lucy said. "Though she looks like one tonight..."_

_Susan forced a laugh._

_Sarah sighed. "We could play games all night, but like Raewyn said, we're on a tight schedule. You can either come quietly with us, or you can put up a fight and get knocked out and dragged to Calormen. I would not recommend the latter though, because that would not fair well with the Tisroc (may he live forever.)"_

_Susan looked at Lucy, who nodded. _

"_Fine," she said, drawing herself up so she stood at her full height. "I am Queen Susan and this is my sister, Queen Lucy. Now that we have that established, what is that you want?"_

"_You," said a very masculine voice. An older man dressed in the uniform of a Calormen soldier stepped out from behind the back door._

"_Pardon?" Lucy asked incredulously. "You want Susan?"_

"_No, we want both of you," Rachel said._

"_But what for?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough," Sarah said. "Borka, open the portal."_

_Borka stood, feet apart, in front of the empty wall and spread his arms wide. He closed his eyes and started speaking in an ancient language that sounded nothing like the languages Susan and Lucy had heard. The two queens watched in horror as an enormous black hole opened in front of them. Looking closely, they could see people inside, all dressed in Calormen style clothes._

"_We're not going with you," Lucy said defiantly. _

"_Don't be so sure of yourselves," said another voice from behind the door._

_Susan froze the moment the voice started speaking, for she knew who it was. _

_Robert stepped into the room, and looked Susan straight in the eye. "You don't have much of a choice in the matter."_

_Susan stared at the boy who seemed so quiet and unsure of himself. He spoke clearly; his posture was more straight, and he held his head high. Gone was the anxious boy from Hendon House: here was a young man, ready to take what he desired._

"_Why?" she whispered._

"_Because they promised me I would have what I wanted most in the world."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_You, Susan."_

"_You can't have her!" Lucy said suddenly. _

"_Enough talk! The portal won't stay open forever," Borka said. "If you don't put up a fight, I can promise you that you'll be safe._

"_The last time we trusted a Calormen, he waged war on Archenland and almost forced Susan to marry him," Lucy said._

"_Times have changed, Your Majesty," Rachel said. "And we have changed with it. Now step into the portal."_

"_No!" Susan shouted._

_She turned around and tried to make a run for the door, but Sarah was one step ahead of her. Sticking her foot out, Susan tripped and fell. Then all went black._

A knock on the door startled the queens.

"Your Majesties, it is I, Lady Raewyn," said a familiar voice.

They heard a key turn, then the door opened.

"Rachel..." Lucy whispered angrily.

"My real name is Lady Raewyn de Ghent, but you may call me Rae for short. Is everything alright here? My sister Sabella said she heard screaming."

"Yes, we're fine," Susan said curtly. "Why did you bring us here? I demand to speak with someone of authority."

Rae smiled, though her eyes were hard.

"All questions will be answered after the banquet, Your Majesty. Please forgive me, but the Tisroc (may he live forever) has ordered me to supervise the servants. They are preparing for tonights banquet."

That said, she turned on her heel and left the room. They heard the key turn and once again they were locked in their rooms.

* * *

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, oh grand one," Sabella said as she curtsied.

The Tisroc sat on his couch, calmly sipping tea. His son and heir, Prince Rishda sat on his right, while his Grand Vizier stood on his left.

"Good. You have done well, Lady Sabella. In return for bringing the two barbarian queens to me, I grant permission for you to marry my son."

Prince Rishda nodded his assent, though he looked thoroughly unhappy with the decision.

"Then it is settled. We will celebrate your wedding in six months time. By then, Narnia shall be ours and the kings of old (as well as that boy who calls himself king) shall be disposed of."

Sabella bowed her head. This was to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. She had come to care for the High King and did not wish for him to be harmed.

"Oh most esteemed ruler of Calormen, what will happen to the two queens?" she asked.

The Tisroc smiled, a gleam in his eye.

"The youngest will wed my Grand Vizier."

"And the eldest?"

The Tisroc took a sip of tea.

"She was promised to that imp of a boy, Robert. We'll find something useful for him to do. A beautiful woman like Queen Susan deserves a man, not a boy. So she shall marry myself."

* * *

Eric was cold, tired, and hungry. The room he was in was dark and damp, with only a small window and a door to the outside world. There was a hole in the corner, though he didn't go near it since it smelled foul. There was nothing to lay down on, not even a bench. He didn't dare sit on the floor, since the straw that was scattered was wet. He sighed as he remembered the events that led him to this situation.

_Eric grunted as he landed on something hard and cold. He lay there for a couple minutes, unable to move due to the pain in his ankle. When he finally got hold of all his senses, he could hear yelling and cheering in the distance. He sat up on his knees and wiped the dirt off his shirt. Then he felt a sharp poke in his back._

"_Get up," said a gruff voice._

_Eric slowly did what he was told. He sensed that he should remain quiet until he received answers; something was telling him that this was a bad situation._

"_Turn around."_

_He turned around and it took all his might to not laugh. Standing with a glare on his face was an older man dressed in the oddest clothes. The only way Eric could describe the outfit was that it was almost identical to what he had seen Roman soldiers wear in history books._

"_Who are you and why did you follow her ladyship through the portal?"_

"_I'll tell you why," said a strong voice. "He thought he could rescue Queen Susan and save her from whatever evil has kidnapped her."_

_Eric looked behind him and saw a very angry Sarah glaring at him._

"_I told you not to follow me, Eric. This is way over your head."_

"_Where is she?" he asked._

"_Someplace safe."_

"_Right."_

"_Take him to his quarters, Captain," she commanded. "The Tisroc (may he live forever) can deal with him tomorrow."_

Eric sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He asked himself.

His thoughts turned to Susan.

_Where are they keeping her? I hope she's safe! And Lucy too! I hope they're together. I'm sure Susan will protect Lucy...who are these people anyway?_

Eric heard metal clanging, a key turn, then the door opened and light flooded in.

"Her Majesty has requested that you be given proper quarters and fresh clothes," said the guard.

"Meaning?"

"Come with me!"

Wondering who "her majesty" is, Eric followed the guard through the narrow corridor.

_Maybe she can help me find Susan..._he thought.

"The Tisroc (may he live forever) has ordered your attendance for tonight's banquet," the guard said after a moment of silence.

"Who is the Tisroc?"

"The Tisroc (may he live forever) is the ruler of Calormen, the greatest empire ever known to mankind."

"Why do you say 'may he live forever'?"

"That is the proper response. Up the stairs now, Lady Sabella is waiting for you."

Eric followed the guard's finger and went up the stairs into the sun-filled room. He gasped at the brilliance of the chamber. The walls were white marble, with elaborate murals depicting bloody battles.

"Do you like what you see?" asked someone from behind him.

Eric turned around and came face to face with Sarah. He almost lunged at her, but a hand restrained him.

"Here I am called Sabella," she said, slightly annoyed. "Come, her majesty has requested you be given proper quarters and more appropriate clothing."

"Who is this queen everyone is talking about?"

"You'll see. Now follow me."

Eric sighed, knowing it was useless to argue, and followed Sabella down the long hallway. He could sense the close presence of the soldiers who were escorting him, so he concentrated at the endless murals of battles and what looked to be royal ceremonies that were painted along the walls. Finally they reached their destination, which happened to be a set of double doors with two guards.

"A bath awaits you. Ring the bell when you are ready," she said as the two soldiers opened the doors.

Eric sighed, knowing it was pointless to ask questions. Looking around, he saw the room was decorated in the same style as the halls, with gold and silver. To the left, was his bed, towards the back was an open doorway that led to a balcony, and to the right was another door to the bathroom.

Assuming he was expected to wash and dress quickly, he stripped and stepped into the bathtub. When he was done, he dried himself and put on the clean clothes that were laid out on the chair. Then he rang the bell. Almost immediately, someone knocked on the door.

"I will take you to the Queens now," Sabella said when he stepped out.

He followed her down to the hall and through a room filled with people, mostly, until they came to another set of doors, larger than his own, and also guarded by soldiers. They opened the doors and a guard bellowed his name in that strange accent. Eric saw a flash of blue and then he was enveloped in a big hug.

"Eric! Lucy said you had followed us, but I didn't believe her. And yet here you are," said Susan.

She pulled away and started leading him to a couch.

"I'll leave you three to catch up," Sabella said from the doorway. "Dinner will be ready in two hours, so make sure you're dressed properly."

"What's going on? Where are we? And who is this queen that everyone is talking about?" Eric said once they were alone.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other; it seemed to Eric that they were having an entire conversation with their eyes.

"Eric, Susan and I are Queens of Narnia," Lucy began.

"My title is Queen Susan the Gentle."

"And mine is Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"Wait...what? You're _queens_? What is Narnia?"

"Listen, Eric, we are in a very dangerous situation," Susan said firmly. "We'll tell you everything, but you can't interrupt. Is that clear?"

Eric noticed the authority in Susan's voice; it was the same tone he heard in his superiors. Realizing that they wouldn't get anywhere with multiple questions, he nodded.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" Lucy said. "This will take some time."

* * *

**A/N**: **_And so begins Chapter One of Part II! Hope you all enjoyed this and please, don't forget to review! _**


	10. Part II: The Return Part Two

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed the start of Part II. On that rather short note, please, read on!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:  
**~Narnia**~  
Chapter Two:**  
~The Return: Part II~

Peter and Edmund were surrounded by Telmarine soldiers pointing their swords towards them.

"State your names," one said.

"What do we say, Pete?" Edmund asked.

"I am High King Peter and this is my brother, King Edmund," Peter said loudly.

Edmund mentally slapped his older brother.

"Oh really?" the soldier said. He was obviously the leader; he looked at his comrades and nodded.

"Arrest them!"

"What? Why? What for?" Edmund yelled.

The soldiers moved forward.

"For impersonating the Kings of Old."

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"You heard me. You hardly look like Peter the Magnificent. Besides, he and Queen Susan weren't meant to return to Narnia. Aslan said so himself. So you can't be the High King."

"Who are you to judge us?" Edmund asked.

"I am Captain Geraldine of the Telmarine Guard," he barked. "I make the calls here."

"I demand to see King Caspian," Peter said firmly.

"His Majesty is at Cair Parevel."

"Cair Paravel! But it was destroyed!"

"No matter. Come with us peacefully and you will be tried fairly."

"No." Peter said.

Geraldine nodded and his soldiers moved again.

"Stop!" cried a voice.

"Sir Reepicheep!"

"Reepicheep?" Edmund asked.

"Your Majesties, it is a wondrous pleasure to see you again," said the small mouse.

"Your Majesties? They are truly King Peter and King Edmund then?"

"Yes, they are, Captain."

The proud captain knelt as did his soldiers.

"Please accept my apologies, Your Majesties."

"Apology accepted, Captain," Peter said as Edmund nodded.

"Come, we have much to discuss," Reepicheep said. "King Caspian is on his way back from Cair Paravel. He should be here soon."

"Can we get a change of clothes?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, at once."

"With your permission, Your Majesty, shall I send several of my men ahead to announce your return?"

"Please do, Captain," Peter responded.

They fell in line, with Peter and Reepicheep at the lead, and started making their way towards camp. They walked in silence, each contemplating the change of events.

Peter, especially, wondered why he was called back. Aslan had specifically said that he and Susan were not to return, so unless He changed His mind...

_But why would he do that? Unless there's some danger so terrible that He doesn't think it can be defeated without us. And what about Susan and Lucy? Lucy was meant to return with Edmund, but Susan and I had learned all we needed here. I wonder why only Ed and I returned..._

Edmund was just as confused as Peter.

_Maybe it wasn't Aslan who summoned us. Maybe it was someone else. Come to think of it, the magic that sent us here didn't feel entirely like Narnian magic. It didn't have that contentment that we usually feel when we encounter Aslan's powers. I should run this by Peter and Susan. SUSAN! LUCY! Maybe they ARE in Narnia. But where could they be?_

Upon arriving at the camp, they discovered that everything was thrown into chaos due to the sudden arrival of the royals.

"King Peter! King Edmund! What are surprise to see you!" said a familiar badger.

"Trufflehunter!" Edmund said, smiling.

"I thought King Peter wasn't supposed to return..." said a gruff voice.

Trufflehunter nudged the dwarf. "You could have said hello first."

Peter chuckled. "Its alright. Though it is a pleasure to see you again, Trumpkin."

"Make way for His Majesty, King Caspian! The King has returned!"

A young man rode into camp amid cheers from Narnians and Telmarines alike. He dismounted and surveyed the crowd. Seeing the group standing to the side, he strode toward them, a confused smile on his face.

Peter noticed with amusement and pride that the young king had matured greatly. His back was straighter, and his stride commended respect. But at the same time, Peter sensed a compassionate aura surrounding him, something that most monarchs (except for himself and his siblings) didn't have.

"High King Peter, King Edmund! You are welcome here," Caspian said in a loud voice, so he could be heard above the chatter of the crowd.

Peter grasped Caspian's arm and shook it. Edmund did the same before they started walking.

"One of the guards had met us about a mile from here, saying that you and King Edmund had returned. Which leads to my confusion; it was my belief that only King Edmund and Queen Lucy were to return. I am concerned, my friends, for myself and for you as well. Where are the two queens?"

"Susan and I were not meant to return, so I am just as confused as you are," Peter replied.

"We were separated at the dance and we have not seen them since," Edmund continued. "It was after we had stopped looking for them at the hall when we felt the pull of magic."

Caspian glanced at the crowd quietly following them.

"Come, we must not discuss this here. Why don't you freshen up and meet me in my tent in 15 minutes?"

"That sounds fine."

"I have your clothes, Your Majesties," Reepicheep. "Follow me and I shall show you where you can stay."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"The last we saw of Susan and Lucy was when they went to the bathroom with Peter's date and Lucy's friend," Edmund said.

"Interesting. Go on."

"Eric disappeared too. We saw him waiting by the table soon after the girls' left, but then he was gone," Peter said.

"You don't think he took them, do you?"

"No," Edmund said, "we ruled out that possibility. Eric genuinely cares for Susan and we're absolutely sure that he wouldn't harm her."

A flicker of pain flashed across Caspian's face when he mentioned Susan and another man in the same sentence. Only Peter noticed the shift in posture and the light in his eyes when Edmund mentioned Susan and Eric. But it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"So 5 people went missing: Susan, Lucy, this Eric, and?"

"Sarah and Rachel. Sarah was my date and Rachel was Lucy's friend."

A few moments of silence as they thought about what happened when Caspian suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over. Peter and Edmund looked at him, bewildered.

"You say the girls' names are Sarah and Rachel? What did they look like?"

"Sarah is a little shorter than me, dark brown hair, and dark eyes," Peter said. "And Rachel is Lucy's size, blonde, and a light complexion. Why do you ask?"

Caspian didn't answer. He was thinking furiously at the news.

"Caspian?"

He looked at the two kings, his eyes a mixture of certainty, sadness, and horror.

"I know where your sisters are."

"How?" Edmund asked.

"My spies in Calormen have reported that two prominent ladies were sent on a mission with the current General of the Imperial Army."

"...where are you going with this?"

"The ladies' names were Sabella and Raewyn."

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! My cord to my laptop died and due to my lack of funds for expensive things, I didn't get a new one until now. But I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know its shorter than most, but I didn't want to drag it out and this seemed a good place to end it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Part II: Enemies

**I do not own Narnia or anything associated with that magical place. **

**A/N: So, I know I said to some of you that I didn't know when this will be updated. It turns out that I had written this chapter about a month ago; it just needed an ending and some editing done. I ended it here because I didn't want to drag it out much longer. **

**

* * *

**

**Eclipse of the Soul:**  
**Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia**~  
Chapter Three:**  
~Enemies~

Robert was in paradise. He sat on a soft couch amid silk pillows. The room they had given him was filled with rich treasures and beautiful women who waited on him, tending to his every need. He knew what he did was wrong, but his desire for Susan was so great, he was willing to sacrifice whatever was necessary to make her his.

_But..._he thought, _you cannot make someone love you._

_But she does love me. She just doesn't know it._

_Are you certain? She seemed pretty cozy with Eric at the dance._

_Don't think about Eric! She doesn't want him, she wants me! _

Robert battled with his conscience until he felt like his brain would burst. Trying to rationalize his actions was tiring.

"Sir Robert?" asked a quiet voice.

He looked up to see a small girl standing next to him.

"The Tisroc (may he live forever) will speak with you now."

He stood and stretched.

"Lead the way."

As he followed the young girl through a series of endless corridors and rooms, he thought of how he ended up in this intimidating world.

"_So you like Queen Susan, huh?" Sarah asked._

_Robert was out walking when Sarah had cornered him in a dark alley._

"_Who's Queen Susan?"_

_She made a tsk noise, obviously annoyed at his lack of knowledge._

"_The one you asked to go to the Christmas Ball with."_

"_Susan Pevensie? She's not a queen!" Robert said in a knowing voice. "The queen I know of is in the country, celebrating Christmas."_

"_In this world she's not a queen. But in Narnia, she's known as Queen Susan, the Gentle."_

"_Bah! Your crazy! There's no such place as Narnia. Now leave me be, I need to finish sulking."_

_Robert tried to walk past her, but she shoved him into the wall. He grunted at the sudden pain in his shoulders. _

"_You don't think that Earth is the only world out there, do you? Think about it! Man is the only being in the universe? It doesn't make sense! There are other worlds, other dimensions. Some are more powerful than others, but they're out there, trust me."_

"_Why should I believe you? You just shoved me into a wall, after trying to convince me that Susan is a queen of some make believe world."_

"_I'll fix the pain," said a gruff voice. _

_An older man stepped out from the shadows. He wore an intricate metal breastplate and leather breeches. His eyes, though dark and cold, had a certain gleam that made Robert's blood run cold._

"_Wh-who are you?" he stuttered._

"_I am Borka, Head General of Calormen. That is all you need to know."_

"_Calormen? Never heard of it..."_

"_It doesn't matter! We'll prove to you that Susan Pevensie is truly a queen."_

"_How will you do that?" _

_Clearly frightened out of his wits at the powerful aura of Sarah and the General, he was also interested in what they had to say. Something in his gut made him think that maybe they weren't lying._

"_General?"_

_Borka opened his arms and spoke in a strange tongue. Robert's mouth dropped as he watched the bricks at the end of the alley started to disappear. In the bricks' place, was a picture of a wardrobe. He watched as Lucy, a little younger than she is now, opened the wardrobe and stepped inside. The scene dissolved and was immediately replaced by a scene of the Pevenesies walking through a crowd of mythical creatures. He saw them bow as a lion, bigger than he had ever seen, started talking. The scene changed; this time he saw the four Pevensies sitting on thrones as a goat-type man crowned them. What followed were scenes from what he assumed was their reign. As each scene appeared, they seemed older than the one before. The last scene was of them dismounting from their horses and gazing in wonder a lamp post. _

_Borka smirked when he turned to Robert._

"_Do you believe?" he asked._

_Robert didn't answer. Somewhere, deep down, he could feel that Sarah and this burly man Borka spoke the truth. He thought fast. If Susan was a queen, than that means the man who courted her would become king. True, it was in a different world, but the power he would have..._

"_What must I do?"_

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of two massive doors bedecked with precious stones. From his short time in the palace, he had concluded that the Calormens were extremely wealthy.

"Stop at the third column and bow. Keep your head down and do not speak until you are spoken to. Your answers should be short and to the point; I will wait here for you," the young girl said.

Robert gulped and nodded.

The doors opened and he stepped on to bright room. The throne room was huge and he felt like it would never end. As instructed, he stopped at the third set of columns and bowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the elaborately dressed courtiers whispering amongst themselves on the edge of the room.

"Welcome to my Empire, Sir Robert," said the Tisroc in the high dais above him. "I wish to thank you for aiding in kidnapping the two barbarian queens."

He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"As promised, a reward shall be granted in return of your services."

A young woman in a flowing emerald gown entered the room. Her long hair was piled high above her head, which was held up with gold pins. She walked timidly, though anyone could see that she struggled with the restrictions that men required of her.

"Ah, Aaliyah, welcome."

"Oh, my most esteemed father," she said as she curtsied.

"Daughter, I have decided on a husband for you. You shall wed Sir Robert of Ing-land in 6 months time."

Robert felt his world crash down around him as the princess looked at him with disgust. But instead of protesting, she lowered her eyes and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, Father. You honor me with your gifts."

"Very well. It is decided."

_They had promised me Susan! They betrayed me! _

"Pardon me, sir, but I was told Susan would be given to me."

The Tisroc regarded him thoughtfully before speaking.

"My dear boy, I can see why you are smitten with Queen Susan. Anyone would be. But she needs a strong hand to guide her, for she is young and headstrong. So I shall marry her. My daughter is obedient and knows her place. She'll make a good wife for you."

Robert almost threw a temper tantrum, but something held him back. Perhaps it was the smug glint in the older man's eyes, or maybe it was the sudden understanding of how dangerous the situation was. Whatever the reason, he held his tongue.

"Then it is settled. You may go now, Sir Robert."

Before the Tisroc had finished his sentence, Robert had turned on his heel and left the room; he could hear laughter behind him before the doors closed.

* * *

"Aslan had decreed that Peter and I were not supposed to return. And yet here I am," Susan said.

An hour had passed and the two queens had just finished their tale. Eric, they knew, was astonished and needed more time to process this new information. However, they didn't have enough time.

"I know its a lot to take in, Eric, but please believe us when we say we're still the same girls from Finchley. We're just more mature than most girls our age," Lucy said when Eric didn't respond.

"I don't think he believes us..."

He blinked. "Of course I believe you. But my question is, why didn't they take Peter and Edmund, too?"

"We're not quite sure, to be honest."

Just then, the door opened and Sabella and Raewyn stepped into the room.

"We're here to escort you to the dining hall," Sabella said.

Susan knew that the Calormen's wouldn't do anything harmful, they were too valuable. Except for Eric.

"Very well."

The trio followed the two women to the banquet hall. The smell of delicious food beckoned them towards the hall.

"Queen Susan shall sit at the left hand of the Tisroc (may he live forever) and Queen Lucy shall sit at her majesty's right. Eric shall sit across from Queen Lucy", said one of the guards.

They followed his instructions, knowing that obedience was perhaps the best route to take. Just as they were seated, a herald in bright colors came into the hall.

"His most pristine excellency, Emperor and Lord of all Calormen and its lands near and far, the Tisroc (may he live forever)!"

With a florish of trumpets, the curtains parted and a man entered. He wore white trousers with a red sash embroidered in gold. His shirt was covered by an overcoat of pale yellow silk. His hands were covered in priceless rings and he wore a gold chain with a large garnet pendent around his neck. He walked with confidence and his mouth was twisted in a knowing smirk. He looked around the room and when his eyes caught Susan, his smirk broadened. All in all, the Tisroc was a spoiled man. The queens and Eric could tell he was used to getting his way. He took his place at the head of the table and grinned.

"Good evening my friends! Tonight we celebrate a new beginning! I must say that at the end of this month, we shall have conquered Narnia and bent all who oppose us to our will."

Susan and Lucy remained silent as the Tisroc continued his speech. He described the oppression of Narnians in great detail, proclaiming that resistance shall be crushed and terminated. After what seemed like an eternity of barbarity, by this time Susan and Lucy were wide-eyed and almost shaking, he concluded his speech.

"And in the end, we shall have expended our Empire to the end of the Continent! Let us drink to our success!"

The guests raised their glasses and said in unison "To his supreme majesty, the Tisroc (may he live forever) and the future he will lead us to!"

Susan, Lucy, and Eric's goblets remained untouched as they looked at each other in horror.

"Let us begin the feast!"

Servants entered the hall carrying platter bearing dishes of all kinds. While they placed the plates on the table, the Tisroc leaned towards Susan.

"I have a proposal for you, my dear Queen Susan, one that you won't be able to refuse."

Susan looked at him, her face unreadable.

"What would that be, my lord?"

"Your hand in marriage, of course," he replied with a smile.

She recoiled at his words, speechless.

"You are very beautiful and according to the works of my ancestor, Rabadash, you grow more beautiful with time."

He grasped her hand tightly and spoke softer, "if you marry me, I shall spare your brothers. I had intended on killing them, but I know you would be devastated."

Susan looked at him in horror.

"You would bribe me into marrying you?" she exclaimed.

He looked at her, his face a mixture of desire and lust.

"What of the current king of Narnia?" she asked quietly.

She was still unsure of how much time had passed since her last visit.

"King Caspian? I'm not quite sure..."

Susan let out a tiny cry at the mention of Caspian.

"Caspian X?"

The Tisroc nodded. Her quick intake of breath did not go unnoticed by him and he was suspicious.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Perhaps a little too quickly, for his eyes narrowed.

Lucy softly nudged her leg, silently pleading her to control her emotions.

"So what do you say, my dear? Will you marry me?"

"...give me time to consider your proposal, my lord."

"Very well, my queen. You have 3 days. On the third day at sundown, I shall expect an answer."

Susan nodded and looked at Lucy, who's eyes were wide at the notion of Susan seriously considering the Tisroc's proposal. Eric remained silent, though his face was red.

"You shall have free reign over the palace and gardens, but you must not venture into the city," the Tisroc said.

_What are we going to do? _thoughtLucy. _Susan can't marry him! He's too old! Oh, if only Peter and Edmund were here!_

She glanced at Eric, who was looking down at his plate, food and goblet untouched. He too was horrified at the thought of Susan marrying an older man.

Susan spent the rest of the banquet lost in her thoughts. Lucy tried to make conversation with her and Eric, but her attempts were gently brushed off.

_Oh Aslan, _Susan thought, _what am I going to do? What's going to happen to me?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	12. Part II: Advancing Armies

**Just for clarification, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia~**  
Chapter Four:**  
~Advancing Armies~

_**16 Days Earlier**_

"_I believe, my lord, that if you don't give your approval to this arrangement, I assure you there will be consequences."_

_Caspian sat on his throne, his face showing no emotion, though underneath he was absolutely livid. The ambassador from Calormen, who stood before him, had just conveyed the Tisroc's message. His smug look told Caspian that Calormen had no intention of following through with the agreement. _

"_Are you suggesting, sir, that there will be war if I do not consent to joint leadership with the Tisroc?"_

"_No, of course not. I was merely implying the reaction if you refuse. Besides, who can predict the future?"_

_Caspian looked at Trumpkin, who nodded encouragement, and Reepicheep, who had his paw on the hilt of his sword. He sat in silence, staring at the ambassador thoughtfully. He gaze was so direct and intense, that it made the ambassador uncomfortable (though he dared not show it). After many moments, the King of Narnia and Telmar spoke._

"_Tell the Tisroc this, ambassador: Narnia will not agree to the joining of kingdoms. Nor will we take kindly on the threats from you or your leader. If the Tisroc insists on coercion, then he will have forced us into aggressive negotiations. And believe me, sir, the Narnians and Telmarines will unite under one banner, for we are a free people and not easily prone to accept threats from one who does not understand that freedom and equality for all is, in the end, the best way to govern a country."_

**Present**

"About two days later, scouts reported that Calormen's armies were at Archanland's borders," Caspian said. "By the end of the week, the king of Archanland was overthrown and his family taken captive. Then news reached us yesterday that the armies were advancing towards Narnia. I had already sent a scouting party out to see how large their numbers are. I have yet to hear back from them."

"So, what does this have to do with Sabella and Raewyn?" Edmund asked.

"They were gone for a week, and according to my spies, they returned with four others, though they didn't know who. I have a hunch that the people they returned with were Susan and Lucy. And Eric, though no light was shed on the fourth. It was yesterday I received the message, the same day Calormen's armies were advancing towards Narnia."

Peter remained silent as Edmund and Carspian conversed. He was furious that his sisters had been taken against their will, and he was especially concerned for Susan. Calormen was a place that she had no intention of seeing again, since it carried many bad memories for her.

"What do you think, Peter? What's the purpose of Calormen kidnapping Susan and Lucy? And why take Eric with them?"

"I don't know, Edmund. But we have to find some way to rescue them."

Just then a guard called from outside.

"Enter!" Caspian said.

"Your Majesties, I have news."

Peter nodded.

"Calormen troops are at Narnia's borders. What are your orders?"

* * *

Robert stood alone in his chambers, staring out the large window. He was undecided on what to do. The love of his life is being held against her will, while he has been given a bride who wants nothing to do with him. He started pacing, unsure of what his next move should be. The Tisroc was obviously very powerful, and that unnerved Robert. He needed someone more cunning with resources who could help him.

_I don't know anyone who fits that description...in fact, I don't know anyone here. They need to be trustworthy...but where am I going to find someone like that? _He thought._ Someone who would be willing to help me escape with the girls..._

A loud knock on the door brought him back into reality.

"Come in!" he called.

The door opened and his future wife stepped into the room.

"Thank you gentlemen," she said sweetly. "You may close the door now. I would like to speak to my love in private."

_My love?_

"Yes, of course, your highness," said the guard.

Once the door was closed, and Princess Aaliyah whirled around, her face hard.

"Look, I have no intention of marrying you, as I am quite certain you don't want to marry me."

Robert stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Let me explain. My father's greatest desire is to conquer Narnia. With his focus on the impending war, surely he won't notice me missing. At least for a few days. I've already planned our escape."

"_Our_ escape? Who says I'll go with you?"

"You will. Because Queen Susan and her sister are coming with us. And so is her lover, Eric."

Robert flushed angrily at the mention of Eric. Aaliyah pretended not to notice.

"I don't want Queen Susan marrying my father, either," she continued softly. "I've heard stories of her kindness and bravery. She wouldn't last one night with my father. He is cruel and ruthless, despite his sweet words."

"Why should I trust you?" Robert asked suspiciously.

She looked at him, pity and sadness in her eyes.

"Because I long to escape from here. Leaving Calormen means freedom for me."

Robert thought for a moment, weighing his options, which were very few.

_If I stay, I will become a puppet of this regime. If I go, I will have redeemed myself in Susan's eyes and we can start a new life together._

After many moments, he looked at her, his face determined.

"What do you propose?"

* * *

Peter stood outside his tent, looking South, towards Calormen. His thoughts were on his sisters, and on the coming war.

"Pete?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Caspian's idea?" Edmund asked. "Should we consent to the joining of kingdoms while we plan a rescue mission?"

"I don't know, Ed," Peter said, his eyes closed.

"I like it...it will buy us time and postpone war."

Peter opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Yes, that is all true. But I fear for Susan and Lucy. And I worry for their honor..."

Edmund recoiled at the Peter's suggestion.

"Do you think the Calormens would...rape them?"

"I'm not quite sure. Lucy looks younger than her years...its Susan I worry for most. They are known for being ruthless and they do treat women unfairly. I suggest we work on a plan to rescue them, and pray to Aslan for the safety of our sisters."

Edmund nodded. They stood in silence, watching the sky darken as the sun set. After many moments, a voice broke through the peacefulness.

"Peter? Edmund?"

They turned to see Caspian looking grave.

"A messenger from Calormen is demanding our attention. She says its urgent."

They followed Caspian to his tent, wondering what news this messenger brings.

"Wait...she?"

* * *

10 minutes later, a young girl entered Caspian's tent, escorted by a minotaur and a faun.

"Who are you? What news do you bring?" Caspian asked, not unkindly. He could tell the girl was frightened, but the raise of her chin told him she was determined.

"My name is Myra, your majesty. I was a slave in Princess Aaliyah's household."

"What are you doing here?" Edmund asked curiously.

"I bring a letter from Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. And a message from my mistress and Sir Robert."

Peter looked at Edmund, his face a mix of confusion and worry.

"Robert? What's he doing in Calormen?"

"Here is the letter," she said, avoiding his question.

Peter frowned but didn't press her. He took the envelope and opened it.

_Dearest Peter & Edmund,_

_Lucy and I are in grave danger. I don't have much time, so I will try to explain everything as quickly as I can. We were kidnapped by Sarah (known as Sabella in Calormen) and Rachel (Raewyn) at the Christmas Ball. We are now in the palace of the Tisroc, who is planning to invade Narnia and kill Caspian. In exchange for your lives, the Tisroc is demanding I marry him. I fear he will try to force me if I refuse. _

_Eric and I have gone over every option, and they all lead to one thing: marry the Tisroc willingly, or be forced into marriage. Either way, we do not think he will keep his word and let you and Edmund live. Princess Aayliah, the Tisroc's eldest daughter, has offered her assistance in helping us escape, and seeing as that's the only alternative, we have agreed. She and Robert will sneak us onto a merchant ship whose Captain has agreed to make port in Narnia. The only request the princess has in exchange for helping us is freedom. _

_By the time this has reached you, we will be on board the Tisroc's Splendor and hopefully halfway to Narnia. Please meet us three days from the day you received this letter. I pray to Aslan that we will have made it to Narnia before the Tisroc has discovered his daughter has helped us escape._

_I must go. We are leaving tonight. Do not lose faith, for in losing faith we lose ourselves._

_Always,  
Susan, High Queen of Narnia_

_P.S. This is Lucy, please treat Myra well! She is Princess Aaliyah's most trusted friend and the princess has freed her on the condition she deliver this letter to you. _

After he finished reading, Peter gave the letter to Edmund who quickly scanned it.

"Well? What does it say?" Caspian asked, somewhat impatiently.

Edmund handed the letter to Caspian. Peter and Edmund watched Caspian as something sparked in his eyes, but it was gone almost immediately.

"Peter, do you think its a fake?"

Peter looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't. For two reasons. The first is Susan's writing. It gets slightly messier. Its very subtle, but if you look closely, you can tell her grip on the quill tightens. If this was a trap, then she would have taken her time. Second, they would not allow Lucy to add to the letter, thinking hearing from one sister would suffice. Susan knows we would not believe her if Lucy didn't write as well. Plus, do you really think the Tisroc would allow Lucy to tell us to treat a...former slave well?"

"I agree," Caspian said. "The harbor is not far from here, about a day and a half's ride. I suggest we leave General Geraldine and Reepicheep in charge and we ride out with a small troop of guards."

"Very well. I'd rather be there early rather than late, so shall we leave at dawn?"

Edmund and Caspian nodded.

On the way to their individual tents, Edmund leaned towards Peter.

"You've done well with letting Caspian take charge, Pete. I'm proud of you," he whispered.

Peter looked surprised, then grateful.

"Thanks Ed. Now let's get some rest. Susan will have our heads if we don't get some sleep."

* * *

**A/N: **This was a little shorter than my other chapters, but still somewhat lengthy. I hope you all enjoyed it! And don't forget to review!


	13. Part II: Reunion

**As we all know, I do not own any of C.S. Lewis' works.**

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia**~  
Chapter Five:**  
~Reunion~

Susan, Lucy and Eric were in cramped quarters below deck of the _Calormen's Splendor._ Lucy was dozing in the corner while Susan started out the small window. Eric toyed with a stick, lost in his own thoughts.

"How do you think Robert and the Princess are doing?" Susan asked quietly.

"Hopefully as miserable as we are," Eric replied.

Susan chuckled.

"I'm just grateful for her help. I was beginning to lose hope."

Eric nodded. He remembered seeing the despair in her eyes as she tried to find a way out of the Tisroc's request.

She closed her eyes, and images of the last three days started playing in her mind.

**Three Days Earlier**

_Susan and Lucy were in their sitting chamber when the guard announced they had a visitor. _

"_Her Royal Highness, Princess Aaliyah!" _

"_Close the door, please. I have some things to discuss with Queen Susan about her duties here, as the future wife of my father, the Tisroc (may he live forever.)"_

"_But she has not agreed to marry him!" Lucy cried._

_The door closed and the princess turned to Susan._

"_Your majesty," she said, curtsying. "I have news that may be of welcome."_

"_Oh?"_

_Despite Susan's intense dislike for anything Calormen related, she felt different with the princess._

"_I have devised a plan for us to escape."_

_Immediately, Susan's perked up at the mention of an escape._

"_Why should we trust you?" Lucy asked suspiciously. _

"_Because I long for freedom. I despise the regulations set upon us women. I believe that women have the right to be equal to men. I have voiced my opinions before, but my father punished me for being so outspoken. Since then, I have played the role of a subservient woman, but in my heart, I know it is wrong," said Aayliah._

_Susan remained silent, looking at the young woman, who was not much older than herself, thoughtfully. As a queen, she had learned to judge people by the way they talked, walked, whether they used hand gestures, and the way they stood. Princess Aaliyah betrayed none of the qualities of a liar. In fact, she spoke with certainty, had good eye sight, and stood straight._

"_Tell us, Princess Aaliyah, would do you have in mind?"_

_Aaliyah smiled slightly. "My plan involves you beginning to show signs of accepting my father's hand in marriage..."_

**Present**

"Susan, are you alright?" Eric asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking of how we ended up on this ship," Susan replied.

"Oh...I just wanted to make sure."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you for your concern."

**Three Nights Earlier**

"_Lucy! Lucy wake up," Susan whispered urgently._

"_What is it?" Lucy asked groggily. _

"_Come, its time."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded._

"_Hurry! Princess Aaliyah gave us her darkest veils and cloaks to use."_

_Once they dressed, Susan and Lucy waited in their outer chamber for the signal._

"_There it is, Susan! Princess Aaliyah and Eric made it safely to the pavilion."_

_A soft knock on the door alerted them of someone outside. The door opened and Robert stepped in._

"_Are you ready?" he asked quietly. _

_They nodded._

"_Come quickly then. The sleeping drug will only last for another 20 minutes or so."_

_Lucy followed her older sister out the door and through the endless hallways. She knew they must keep quiet for any noise would wake the whole palace._

_Susan was glad for the dainty slippers that Aaliyah had provided; they were a blessing compared to the heels she usually wore. _

_They followed Robert to one of the gardens._

"_Stick close to the wall, okay?"_

_Silently, he made his way towards the closest wall, followed closely by Susan and Lucy. Thus far they had remained unseen, but just before they reached the walkway, a torch crept up behind them._

"_Hey! I swore I saw something over here..."_

_Susan prayed to Aslan, hoping against hope that he wouldn't come any closer. If he did, he would surely see three terrified faces. _

"_Its nothing. Probably one of the prince's pets," said another voice. _

"_I'm not quite sure..."_

_The light moved closer._

"_Oi! Get back to your posts!" barked a third man from across the garden._

"_Right away, sir!" _

_The light faded and they all let out a sigh of relief. Once they were sure the guards were gone, they quickly and quietly ran to the pavilion. _

"_Oh, thanks be to Tash! We thought you were going to get caught! They were so close!" Aaliyah whispered. _

"_Come on, they could be coming back any minute. We need to hurry," Eric said._

"_Right, follow me," Aaliyah replied._

_She led them through the garden and out a door._

"_We're going through the city now. We'll take the darker streets, but I warn you. You must be absolutely quiet, because the city guards can hear anything."_

_They all nodded and formed a straight line, with Aaliyah in the lead and Eric in the back. Several times on their route they were almost caught, but it was always a cat or a dog. Finally, after walking though many winding streets, they arrived at the city's dock. There they stopped and waited as Aaliyah scanned the ships. After many moments, she gestured to them to follow her. Once they reached a small merchant ship, she made a low whistle._

"_Your highness?"_

_A short, round man came out from behind a shed. _

"_Yes, Kareem, its me. We have come seeking help."_

"_Of course. Right this way, please. Its almost dawn and the city shall be waking soon."_

"_Your Majesties, I apologize for this, but you must stay below deck. At least until we reach Narnian waters. Its for your safety, as well as ours."_

_Susan nodded. "We understand. Thank you, Captain, for everything. You are risking your life for helping us."_

**Present **

Susan knew they were risking much in escaping, but she feared for their lives if she were to refuse the Tisroc's offer. Not only that, but his desire for her was so strong that it was borderline obsession.

_No_, she told herself firmly. _It __**is**__ obsession._

She sighed; by now she could have been a bride, and a rather unhappy bride at that. She looked over and saw that Eric had fallen asleep. Smiling slightly, she thought of his hand on her waist and the smell of his cologne. But then her thoughts turned to Caspian and her smile faded. Eric's hand was replaced with Caspian's and his cologne turned to Caspian's musky scent.

Susan wondered if Caspian had married yet. She was still unsure of how much time had passed since her last visit. He was probably in his 50's with a beautiful wife and several grandchildren. Her eyes started to water as she pictured Caspian happy with another woman.

"Susan?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up. It was Robert.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She gave a small, weak small.

He nodded, though he was clearly unimpressed with her answer.

"I just wanted to check on you," he said quietly.

"We're doing quite well, thank you," Susan replied, not as coldly as she would have liked.

"Look, Susan. (I know you're a queen in this world, but may I speak freely?) I wanted to talk to you privately. Do you mind coming on deck where the winds will carry our voices? The Captain told me we are in Narnian waters and are safe."

She nodded at the chance to stretch her legs and followed him to the open sky. The sun had not yet risen to its highest point, so Susan had to shield her eyes with her hand. Robert drew her to a corner of deck where they would have some privacy.

"Susan, I am sure you must be very angry with me for siding with Sabella and Raewyn. And I do not blame you. My actions were purely selfish and uncalled for. My only excuse is I did not realize the catch in their promises."

Susan remained silent as he continued.

"They promised me a reward for helping them. And I accepted."

"Oh? And what was this reward?" she asked, despite knowing the answer.

"You." he whispered.

Susan didn't respond. She was looking out at the water and refused to make eye contact with him.

He slowly took her hand, but the moment he touched her she pulled away and slapped his face.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me! If it weren't for you, Lucy and I, and Eric would still be in England. And I wouldn't have to endure seeing him again."

Susan knew she was being unreasonable, and logic told her that it wasn't entirely his fault. But she was so frustrated and confused, that she took it out on him. He was trying to make amends, and she had immediately rebuffed him.

Robert stepped back and looked at her, confusion in his eyes. He thought now she would have forgiven him, after he helped her and Lucy escape.

"You love him, don't you?"

"What? Love who?"

"Eric! I've seen the looks you give him!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, annoyed.

"It has everything to do with this! You love him and you don't care for me."

Susan's face softened. "No, I don't care for you. I never have. I barely consider you an acquaintance. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but you'll have to learn to accept that I'll never care for you the way I care for my family...for him."

Susan left then, determined to get away from him as fast as she could. Robert didn't try to stop her. He was too confused and hurt to call her back.

"Are you okay, Susan? I thought I heard you yelling," Lucy asked when she returned to their quarters below deck.

"Yes. Robert just infuriates me sometimes."

"Doesn't he always?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"Land ho!" shouted a voice from above.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other, then both scrambled on deck.

"We're home!" Lucy said.

* * *

Three young men stood on the beach, silently watching the ship come closer. When two familiar faces came forward, their faces relaxed. Peter felt a broad grin form when the smaller figure started waving enthusiastically and shouting.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

She and Susan were rowed to shore, wide, happy smiles on their faces. Lucy jumped out the moment the boat reached the beach. She ran to Peter who lifted her and swung her around in circles.

Susan stepped out of the boat, then ran and tackled Edmund who fell to the ground. Peter and Lucy fell on the sand beside them and pulled them into a family hug. All four royals were laughing and crying, oblivious to the crowd that was observing their family reunion.

When they had stopped crying, they helped each other up. Peter and Edmund shook the captain's hand, thanking him for the safe return of their sisters.

"It was all Princess Aaliyah's idea, your majesties," he replied.

He stepped aside to reveal a young woman, no older than Susan. Peter took her hand and kissed it.

"If there is any way we can repay you, please tell us," Edmund said quietly.

"All I ask is for me and my maid, Myra, to live peacefully in Narnia."

"Your request is granted," Peter replied.

Someone coughed and they all turned to see Eric standing awkwardly to the side.

"Welcome to Narnia, Eric. Thank you for keeping an eye on my sisters."

"It is a pleasure."

"Shall we go back to camp?" someone asked in a slight Spanish accent.

Susan's eyes flew to the source and the moment she saw those chocolate eyes, she fell in a faint.

"What did I do?" Caspian asked.

"Nothing. Well, except for being here, in person," Edmund said, trying to be funny.

Peter shot him a look and went to pick up his sister.

"I suggest we head back to camp now. Reepicheep will be waiting for news."

Everyone nodded at the High King's suggestion and followed him to the horses.

_This will be interesting when she wakes up_, Lucy thought, wryly.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this chapter is up much sooner than I thought it would be. Although I'm sure there are no complaints.

Anyway, PLEASE review. Reviews make me happy, so happy, that they make me want to write more. On that note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Its sort of a filler chapter. The next one will feature a very angry Tisroc and some Suspian moments (Not that I'm giving anything away...) Review, review, review!


	14. Part II: A Surprise Visit

**Nope, I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. C.S. Lewis does. Or did. I suppose its owned by the holder of his estate, whoever that is.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia~**  
Chapter Six:**  
~A Surprise Visit~

"Oh, look! She's waking up."

The Pevensies crowded around Susan's bed as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Edmund said.

"Oh." She looked to the doorway, where a young man stood. "King Caspian," she said politely.

"Welcome back, Queen Susan," he said softly.

"May I get up?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yes," Peter said. He helped her sit up.

"Captain Geraldine has requested an audience with us, Peter. We should get going."

"Of course. What about?"

"Something on strengthening our defenses."

"Right." He turned to Susan. "Glad to see you're safe and feeling better," he said with a smile.

Once he and Edmund were gone, Lucy said she was supposed to help a family of squirrels find shelter. That left Caspian and Susan in her tent, alone.

"King Caspian-"

"I think fighting a war together gives us the right to call each other by our first names," he said, quoting Susan.

"Oh...right."

"Susan, may I sit?"

She nodded. She felt awkward now. Thoughts of their kiss entered her mind and she blushed.

"Susan, I wish there are words to describe how happy I am that you are safe," Caspian said in his Spanish accent.

"I am so thankful to be away from that monster. The Tisroc was certainly intent on marrying me." She paused. "He was so sweet and yet beneath that facade was a man who was determined to get what he wanted, whether it be a new wife, or a new hunting dog.

Caspian nodded. "Apparently, he wasn't always like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"About three years ago, my spies reported a change in the Tisroc. I'm not quite sure what they meant, for soon after they sent me that message, they disappeared. I dispatched new spies but by the time they finally arrived, the Tisroc had turned into a ruthless tyrant. And the people, who by all accounts loved him, became afraid; their cries for help and justice went unanswered by the Tisroc. I suppose we should ask Princess Aaliyah what happened," said Caspian.

"That's quite interesting. I wonder what happened."

They lapsed into another silence, for neither knew what to say. Then a thought struck Susan.

"Oh! Caspian, you should leave. I don't want your wife to think I'm a husband-stealer."

Caspian chuckled.

"What? I will not be alone with a married man."

Caspian was all out laughing now.

"Caspian! Its not funny! I don't want her-"

He silenced her by putting a finger against her lips.

"She won't mind...for I have no wife who would think such an awful thought."

"Oh."

Caspian smiled, which then turned into a broad grin as Susan started giggling at her assumption.

"Oh, I feel so silly now," she said between giggles.

"It's okay. But I really should leave. I'm not sure your...suitor would appreciate me being here."

"My suitor?"

"That young man, what's his name? Eric. Yes...wait...is he not your suitor?"

Susan smiled shyly. "No, not really. I mean, I think he thinks its something more. But I only care for him as a friend."

"Oh."

He couldn't think of anything to say then. He was so happy that Susan, and her siblings, had returned. But what would happen if they went back? Could he handle another goodbye? Suddenly, he grasped her hand.

"Susan, I'm sure you'll have to go back sometime. I'm so lucky that you and your siblings have returned, but I don't know if, or when, you'll be sent back to your world. And it is for that very reason that I suggest we make the best of the time we have."

He looked into her blue eyes, begging her to understand. But the light in her eyes faded; she pulled her hand from his grip and turned away from him.

"I don't know if I can handle a second heartbreak, Caspian," she whispered.

He raised his hand, but let it drop. This was not the answer he was expecting.

"I am truly sorry. But it almost destroyed me last time. I missed you so much...and then I had finally gotten the strength to move on. But before I could take that first step, I was thrust back here. Part of me wanted you to be married, with grandchildren, so I could have a reason to move on. But the other part, which was the bigger part, wanted you to be young and strong, like when I first met you. But now that I've seen you, still single...I just don't think I can endure another goodbye."

She stood and turned back to him. "I am sorry," she repeated. And then she was gone.

Caspian sensed her sadness. He wanted to beg, to make her understand that he couldn't live without her, not with her so close. But chivalry got the better of him, and he let her go without a word.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?" yelled the Tisroc. He had just learned that Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and Eric were missing.

"That's not all," said his vizier. "Princess Aaliyah and her...fiancée, Sir Robert, are gone as well."

"WHAT?"

"My most esteemed Father, shall we take our leave? This matter should be discussed privately," said his only son, the Crown Prince.

"No! I need to be alone. I shall seek counsel with Tash," said the Tisroc as he stood and abruptly left the room.

After making sure no one was following him, he slipped into a small room and pulled a bell. The back wall opened and with one last look behind him, he went through the opening, the door closing quickly behind him. He quickly made his way down the narrow, winding staircase.

"You have failed," said a deep, masculine voice.

"No, my lord, I can fix this. Please, one more chance." The great ruler of Calormen was on his knees, whimpering.

"I have given you more than enough chances," replied the voice. "It seems my plan is ruined before it has barely begun."

"Please, please," was all the Tisroc said.

"No. our deal has been broken. You remember our deal, don't you?"

"In exchange for helping you, you would spare my children and my kingdom."

"That is correct. Well, since I am in a forgiving mood, I suppose I could be lenient with you."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you my lord!"

The face of the man speaking was hidden in shadows, so the Tisroc could not see him smirk and lift his arm.

"But then again, I don't feel like it."

"No!"

A flash of blue light, a loud scream, and then everything went silent. The silence was followed by a deep, diabolical laugh that grew louder as the life drained from the Tisroc's eyes.

* * *

Peter and Edmund had just finished talking with Captain Geraldine when Susan came out of her tent. She saw them walking towards her, so she turned away from them, but then decided against it and turned back.

"Something wrong, Su?" Peter asked.

"No, of course not," she said quickly.

He exchanged a glance with Edmund.

"Come on, Su, you can tell us anything," Edmund said.

"He...wants us to acknowledge our-" She couldn't finish, for at the moment she felt a rush of tears.

Peter wrapped his arms around her while Edmund patted her back.

"Come on, let's go to my tent."

Susan wiped her eyes and walked with her brothers to Peter's tent.

"Well, now, what's going on?"

"He wants us to make the best of the time we have."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Edmund asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with new tears. "I can't handle another heartbreak."

Peter sighed. "I can see your point, Su. But don't you realized if you don't you'll regret it for as long as you live? Given our past experiences with Narnia, I cannot blame you for not wanting to get hurt. But, at the same time, ignoring your feelings for him will be ten times worse than if you don't. Especially in the long run."

"Yeah, Peter's right. When you're old, wrinkly and ugly, you'll look back and wish you hadn't chosen the easy side," Edmund said, his eyes sparkling with humor.

Susan laughed a little, for it was an ongoing joke with her family that her beauty would last until the day she died. But then she turned sober as she thought over Peter's point and slowly, she realized Peter was right.

"Oh, what have I done?" she cried.

"Its not too late to change it, Su. Go to him. Whatever time you have is definitely worth it."

She smiled. "I'll go to him. Now." She jumped up and ran outside.

"I'm just glad Caspian is a true gentlemen, because if he wasn't, I'd tear his arms off for hurting her," Peter said once she was gone.

Edmund chuckled and patted him on the back. "You and I both, Pete."

Just then, they heard a scream and the sound of running. They rushed out of their tent, swords drawn and to the ready. And what they saw made their blood run cold.

A man dressed in black with a dark red cloak stood in the middle of the crowd. Everyone had their sword out and pointing at him. Or, in some cases, barred their teeth at him. What shocked them, however, was that he was holding Susan captive, a black and silver knife against her throat.

"Well, now that all the little kings have gathered, I can begin," he said, smirking.

"What do you want?" Caspian asked angrily.

"Ah, I would be more careful with how you word things, little prince," said the man, pressing the knife harder against Susan's throat.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Caspian asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Much better." He released some of the pressure off of her throat. "I am Fajad, sorcerer and consort of Jadis, Queen of Narnia."

"Consort? Of Jadis?" Edmund asked, his mouth in a large O.

"That's what I said. Now, to business. You have two choices and three days to give me your answer."

"Oh, and what makes you think we'll give you one?" Peter asked.

"Because, little king, I can assure you that all hell will break loose on you and yours if you do not give me an answer."

"What is it then?"

"Completely surrender Narnia, in which case only some of you will die, or fight, in which all of you will die." Fajad grinned evilly, for he knew that either way, they would lose.

"What? That hardly seems fair."

"_Life_ isn't fair. You should know by now you can't have everything you want."

Peter looked around. Everyone present was poised to strike at Fajad, should he choose to hurt Susan. Caspian, in particular, looked absolutely livid.

"Fine then. Three days. Now will you release Susan?"

"Why? Once I win this...war, I will need a queen." He looked down at her. "The Tisroc should have taken her the moment he laid eyes on her. She is indeed beautiful." He leaned down and breathed in her scent. "I think I'll keep her."

"Like hell you will!" Caspian yelled.

He ran towards Fajad, and in that same moment the Narnians and Telmarines broke their stance and rushed forward, crowding around him. Fajad, previously triumphant, was now being pulled this way and that. His grip on the knife slackened as he tried to fend off the angry Narnians. Caspian managed to push through and he grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her towards him. Suddenly, black smoke covered the entire camp, filling everyone's lungs with its vile taste. Once it cleared, Fajad was gone.

* * *

A/N: Wow, am I on a roll! Once again, this chapter was up sooner than I expected.

Next up, more Suspian moments. Oh! And a very distraught princess explains the past and why she _really_ left her country.


	15. Part II: A New Perspective

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia~**  
Chapter Seven:**  
~A New Perspective~

"My father has not returned?" asked Prince Rashad.

"No, my prince. He has not," answered the Grand Vizier.

"We must find him, then. I suggest you alert the Captain of the Guard and tell him to search the palace premises. If he is not found, search the city and the surrounding desert."

"At once, your highness."

Left alone, the Crown Prince of Calormen sorted through his thoughts. Something was telling him that his father was missing for a reason.

"Your highness?" asked a timid voice.

He looked up. "Oh, Lady Sabella. What can I do for you?"

"Is it true? Is the Tisroc (may he live forever) missing?"

"News travels fast, I see. Yes, he is, my lady."

"My prince, I am sure this is most upsetting for you and that perhaps I should wait, but I must speak my mind."

The prince nodded.

"I do not love you and I cannot marry someone I do not love. I am sorry, but my heart belongs to another."

It had taken Sabella almost a day to discover that she loved the High King. After many hours of thought, she had decided that marriage with the Prince, advantageous as it was, would not suit her or his highness. Upon hearing that the Tisroc was missing, she seized the chance to change her fate.

"Oh? May I ask who the luck man is?"

"All I can say, is that he is magnificent."

Prince Rashad smiled slightly. "Very well. I release you from your betrothal."

Sabella knelt and, taking his hand, kissed it. "Thank you, my prince."

Despite his father's thirst for Narnian blood, Sabella knew his son did not follow his views.

"Your Highness? May I ask you something personal?"

"You may ask, but I may choose not to answer."

"Why do you not share the Tisroc's (may he live forever) views?"

He sighed. "My father was a good man, and a good ruler. Up until three years ago. You remember the change in him, I am sure. I used to think he had been bewitched, but seeing that the empire was following his lead, I began to suspect that the man I loved, the father who raised me, was truly a monster unleashed."

"That doesn't really answer my question," she said.

He chuckled. "Before...everything, he had instilled certain values and morals in me. I suppose they never left me, unlike my father."

She nodded. They heard footsteps coming towards the room, then a shout.

"Your Highness!"

"What is it?" Rashad asked, alarmed.

"We found him, my prince."

"Where? Why does he not come?"

"Follow me, your highness," replied the guard.

Prince Rashad let the Captain lead him through the palace and out a side door into a small courtyard. The sight that greeted him was one of shock and despair. For laying on the grass was the Tisroc of Calormen, flat on his stomach, arms up and palms down. His head was turned and his eyes open, but devoid of any life.

The prince knelt beside him and gently closed his eyes.

"Your excellency, you are no the Tisroc of Calormen," said the Grand Vizier/

He did not look up, his eye instead focused on a crumpled piece of paper sticking out of his father's pocket. He took it and after smoothing it flat, he started to read.

_If you're reading this, my son, then I am dead. There are things I wanted to tell you, but couldn't and for that I am a coward. Cowardly or not, please know that I love you and Aaliyah._

_Of ever a mam called Fajad calls on you, do not give him access to you. He is pure evil. That was my first mistake, and one of thousands. I committed those acts of cruelty on our neighbors out of love for you and our people._

_I am sure that you are confused, but all will reveal itself in due course. _

_My final lesson to you, my beloved son is to not be afraid to stand up for what is right. I wronged you, your sister, and our people but not standing up. Do not follow in my footsteps, my son. It will lead you down a path you will not be able to get out of. Give my love to your sister, and know that I am very proud of you. _

_-Your loving father,  
__Ignatius  
__Tisroc of Calormen_

* * *

Robert and Eric were on the outskirts of camp. They were supposed to be gathering wood (a woman's task, according to Robert) but neither had any energy to do so.

"What is that guy?" Robert asked suddenly.

"I think he's the king," Eric replied warily.

"I know that. But what's he doing with Susan?"

"You mean Queen Susan?"

Robert grunted.

"Look, you're not the only one who felt the spark between King Caspian and Susan. I know your feelings towards her, and if I'm correct, then we're in the same boat," Eric said.

"Whatever. If you're so in love with her, shouldn't you be trying to win her back?"

He looked down. "No. I think I've done enough."

"Right. I bet the only reason she noticed you is because you look like him."

"At least she acknowledges me. She barely considers you an acquaintance," Eric shot back.

Robert looked furious then and if he hadn't been interrupted by a loud scream, he would have lunged.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Susan!"

Eric ran back towards camp, followed closely by Robert. They arrived just in time to hear Caspian yell and jump towards a dark man holding a knife to Susan's throat. Then everything was covered in black smoke. When it cleared, he saw Caspian holding Susan and whispering in her ear. It was then that he realized Robert was right. Maybe Susan really only cared for him because of his resemblance to Caspian. Dejected and lost in the new revelation, he turned away.

"Eric!"

He turned back with a fake smile. "Susan, I mean, Queen Susan. I am so glad you are safe."

Susan immediately noticed his change in demeanor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you should go back to the king. He is waiting for you."

"You've seen us, then, haven't you?"

Eric nodded.

"I am so sorry, Eric. I truly am. Its just...Caspian is my first love...and I still have feelings for him."

"I understand-"

"I know you do, and I'm sure this must be very hard for you. But if there is anything I can do for you, to make it up to you, please tell me. You are still a very dear friend to me."

He smiled slightly. "I will, I promise. Now go to him. He's waiting."

Susan hesitated for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Eric, for being the perfect gentleman," and she kissed his cheek.

And then she was gone.

* * *

Princess Aaliyah was resting in her tent when she heard the commotion. Rushing outside, she saw a man holding Queen Susan. He looked vaguely familiar. Their eyes met briefly, and she saw recognition then anger cross his face. Before she knew it, Caspian was running towards them and then smoke filled the air.

When things had calmed down, she ventured to High King Peter's tent, intent on explaining everything.

"Her Highness, Princess Aaliyah, requests an audience with the Kings and Queens."

"Let her enter," Peter said.

Aaliyah entered the tent, her eyes cast down on the floor and hands clasped behind her back. "Your Majesties, I have come to offer my services."

"Do you know that man? That sorcerer?" Edmund asked.

"I'm sorry, but I all I know is that, according to my mother, he had visited father's court a long time ago. That's all she would say before she died four years ago."

"Any little bit helps," Lucy said encouragingly.

"What did he mean by 'the Tisroc should have taken her when he had the chance?'"

"I think its self-explanatory, Ed," Peter said.

"No, his tone suggested something else," Caspian said.

"Oh...right." He paused, thinking. "That makes sense, actually. Its like he was implying..." He shook his head. "Like he was implying the Tisroc is gone."

"Gone?" Caspian asked.

"As in he died. Or was killed."

"I suppose that means my brother will come to the throne," Princess Aaliyah said.

They all looked at her, shocked at her casual tone.

"My father was a good man, once. But a few years ago, that changed. He became cruel and merciless. His appetite for blood, particularly Narnian blood, astounded us all."

"I wonder what changed him," Lucy mused.

"Perhaps Fajad controlled him?" Susan suggested.

"Yes, but how? Possession? Blackmail?"

"This is all hypothetical, yes?" Peter asked. "What gain would Fajad have by killing the Tisroc?"

Aaliyah shrugged.

"You don't seem very concerned, princess," Susan observed.

"Yes, well, my love for my father has diminished these past couple years. Especially after he punished me for speaking out of turn."

Susan nodded.

"That doesn't mean I don't love him at all, though."

"Of course."

"The past few hours have given us quite a lot to think about. I suggest we adjourn for the time being, for I smell something cooking."

"I agree. We can determine our course of action this evening."

Everyone nodded and made ready to leave the tent.

* * *

Robert scrambled away from the tent when he heard movement.

_What does this mean for me, _he thought as he walked back to his tent_. If the Tisroc really is dead, than that means one less to worry about. But what to do about Caspian and Eric?_

Observing from afar, stood Reepicheep and Trumpkin.

"We must watch him," Trumpkind said.

"Agreed. I don't trust him," replied the valiant mouse.


	16. Part II: Listen to Your Heart

I do not own Narnia. It belongs to C.S. Lewis, or whoever manages his estate.

* * *

**Eclipse of the Soul:**  
**Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
~Narnia~  
**Chapter Eight:**  
~Listen To Your Heart~

Peter was standing inside his tent reading a note when Susan entered. Upon seeing the crease in her brother's brow, she immediately grew concerned.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, instead, he just handed the note to her. She took it and sat down on the cot to read.

_To His Majesty, High King Peter of Narnia,  
I am writing to ask for your forgiveness for the wrongs I committed against you and your family/ These past couple days have helped me regain the values I lost several years ago. In addition, a new revelation has dawned on me, one that I'm afraid to put on paper._

_I love you._

_I love you, with all my heard. I miss the walks we took in the snow, and the hot chocolate we drank by the fire. Whenever I think of you, I become breathless and my pulse races. _

Susan continued reading the letter, obviously sent by someone who was deeply in love, and yet at the same time, extremely conflicted.

_I know I have no right in asking for your forgiveness. I clearly don't deserve it. But if there's one small bit of love for me in your heart, I will gladly die a happy death knowing that you still think of me._

_Always,  
Sabella_

"She still loves you, Peter. What will you do?" Susan said after she finished reading.

Peter sighed. "I don't know. She kidnapped you and Lucy. She lied to us, made us think she's all innocent."

"I've managed to put my anger aside. What she did was wrong, but if you look at the tear stains and the shape of the letters, it looks like she was crying as she wrote this. It seems to me that she deeply regrets hurting us. And you still have feelings for her."

"No, I should think not."

"Your mind may be telling you one thing, Peter, but maybe it's time to listen to your heart. Love comes with all sorts of hardships. And besides, who knows how long we'll be here? Don't you think we should make the best of the time we have?"

"Yes, well, I don't think it would be wise-"

"Peter Pevensie! You are the one who told me to follow my heart. Perhaps you should listen to your own advice?"

Peter smiled ruefully. "Maybe, although we have more things to worry about, Susan."

"Just think on it, will you?"

"I will. I promise."

"Your Majesties?"

"Come in!"

A young faun entered the tent carrying a parcel and an envelope. "This just arrived for Queen Susan."

"Who's it from?" Peter asked as the faun handed the contents to Susan.

"It doesn't say."

"Let me open it, Su…"

"I'm a big girl, Peter. I can take it," Susan replied curtly.

"I'm just scared something will-"

But it was too late. Susan opened the envelope and unwrapped the packaging. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a diamond and pearl tiara with a matching necklace. Completing the set was a bracelet and dangling earrings.

Peter opened the letter.

"To my dearest Susan," he read aloud, " I wish for you to wear these to our wedding. I look forward to holding you in my arms once more. I eagerly await the reply from your brothers and Caspian. You have two days left. Your future husband and lover, Fajad."

Susan's complexion went from rosy to white when Peter finished the letter.

"You're not going to go through with this, Susan. We'll figure something out." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Susan! You're hands, they're ice cold!"

"I'll be fine," she said faintly. "I just…we need to figure out something, and fast. Because who knows what he will do if we don't answer him. I'm going to go back to my tent now. I need to rest. Please tell Aaliyah and Lucy that I'm sorry for not helping them with their archery practice."

"Of course I'll let them know. But please let me escort you, you look like you're about to collapse."

"No, I'll be fine, I promise. "

"Very well, Susan."

Peter watched his sister leave the tent, then turned back to the magnificent present Fajad sent her. He called the faun back and after telling him to get rid of it, he went to find Edmund.

* * *

Caspian saw Susan leave Peter's tent with tears streaming down her face. Concerned, he followed her to her tent, noting how she dodged large groups of people. He hesitated, thinking perhaps she needs to be alone, but then decided that he would try to find out what's wrong, and if she asked for it, he would leave her.

"Susan?" he called softly. He heard muffled sobs and the creak of a cot.

"Yes?"

"Susan, it's me, Caspian. May I come in?"

She didn't answer, instead, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms. "Caspian! I'm so frightened!" she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair. He knew what she was so scared of: the future of Narnia.

"Susan, do not worry. We will protect Narnia and make her safe again."

But she shook her head. "No, Caspian." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Fajad sent a package to me containing a beautiful tiara and matching jewels. He also included a letter and even though the letter was civil, beneath the words I could tell he meant to take Narnia, and me, by force, if necessary. He will stop at anything to make Narnia his kingdom and me his…wife."

"Oh, Susan. He will have to kill me before I let him take you."

"Yes, Susan, we will protect you," Edmund said as he walked in with Peter and Lucy.

"But…I couldn't bear for you to die on my account…"

"We love you Susan. You would say the same to us if we were in the same position as you," Lucy said.

"Lucy's right. We're a family remember? And families stick together."

Susan smiled through her tears. Caspian leaned down and kissed her tear-stained cheeks, first the left than the right, and then he kissed her on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss, but Susan could feel the passion in him.

"I'll protect you, forever and always," he whispered.

* * *

Night had fallen and Peter was in his tent writing a letter. Beside him on the ground and on the cot were about 20 sheets of crumpled paper. He wanted it to be perfect, but he couldn't find the words to say what he needed to say. Then he remembered what Susan had said. Dipping his quill in the ink pot, he bent over and started writing.

_To my dearest Sabella..._

* * *

So, I was looking back at all my stories when I saw that my Narnia one had not been updated since April. I was quite appalled, considering this and my HP story are the ones I've been focusing on a lot the past year or so. And then I looked on my laptop, where I found a half written chapter. That annoyed me even more, mostly because after reading it, I didn't like where it was going. So anyway, I rewrote Chapter Eight, and this is the final product. I am very sorry it took me so long to update. For a while, my main focus was my HP fic, but now that my insane infatuation with all things Harry Potter has dwindled to casual interest, I can work on this fic for a little while.

Anyway, PLEASE review! For everyone who reviews gets a special cookie.

P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next one should be longer!


	17. Part II: Preparations

I hope by now you all realize that I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. Although, that doesn't mean I wish I thought of it. *sigh* The great works of C.S. Lewis will never be mine.

**Eclipse of the Soul:**  
Return to Narnia  
**Part II:**  
Narnia

**Chapter Nine:**  
Preparations

Fajad stood in front of a large crystal ball, watching the Narnian leaders' converse with each other. In the middle of the room stood a round table with a map of Archenland and Narnia displayed with small piles of paper scattered around it. There seemed to be other occupants in the room, aside from the Royals and King Caspian, but he couldn't see them.

High King Peter started gesturing towards the map, while little Queen Lucy pointed to several different areas. Both seemed to be arguing. Then King Edmund stepped between them, and they both calmed themselves.

"Bah! If only I could hear what they're saying!" Fajad said as he turned away angrily. Moving images were one thing, but moving images with sound would definitely improve the overall concept of spying on other people.

He wanted to take over all the kingdoms, but Narnia was first and foremost his main focus. If he could conquer the Narnians, he could finish what Jadis had started: the complete take over and enslavement of all who had opposed them. He would make the Narnians suffer the most, however, since they were the ones who took his Ice Queen away from him.

But now he would have a new Queen to reign beside him. Queen Susan the Gentle will be his and her brothers and lover will pay the price for keeping her from him. Her sister could be put to good use with his men…

A timid knock on the door brought Fajad back to reality.

"WHAT?"

The door opened slowly and a young man stepped into the room.

"My lord, your army is gathered together and is waiting for your orders."

Fajad began to rub his hands together. "Good, good. I know they thirst for Narnian blood. I shall lead them myself to the battlefield and together, we will defeat those who think they are superior to us. Go, and have them arm themselves. For at dawn, we attack."

* * *

"Peter, I hope you realize what you're doing. Who knows how many Fajad has on his side. We don't even know if they're human or some other unknown creature."

"I know, Ed. But unless you have any better ideas, this is all I've got."

The Pevensies and Caspian, along with several of Caspian's advisors, including General Geraldine, were discussing the upcoming battle.

"I think it is time for us to announce that we're going into another war. Officially announce it, I mean. The Narnians will fight to the death, I know, but I think we should let them in, tell them of our plan, because there have been too many speculations about Fajad," Susan said. "It would help them with their nerves."

Geraldine spoke up. "Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe that is unwise. What if something should backfire? And don't forget there's the possibility of spies lurking in our army. They would not hesitate to tell their master, and I do believe that would create widespread pandemonium on the battlefield."

"True, and I do agree with you, General, but I also think that leaving them in the dark could cause them to rethink the war. I'm not saying that we should reveal everything, but just the details they would need to know."

"I agree with Queen Susan," said Caspian. "And now that we have that settled, I suggest we adjourn and meet up again before the evening meal. We can discuss what we will say to the Narnians then and announce it over dinner."

Everyone nodded, and once Geraldine and the officials left, Caspian turned to the Pevensies. "I fear that Fajad intends to wipe us out, to annihilate everyone and everything."

Peter nodded. "I know you're going to say no, but I think Susan and Lucy should stay behind."

"No, I am going into battle, Peter. I've been in worse situations before; war is the same, regardless of whom you're fighting," Susan protested.

"As am I. I am no longer a little girl, Peter. Remember, we've fought in wars from our first day in Narnia. We've all grown wiser and I believe that our strength in each other and in ourselves will be the thing that keeps us alive and pulls us through these trials."

"When did you become so wise, Lu?" Edmund chuckled. "She's right though. The Narnians will take courage seeing us fight alongside them."

"You're outnumbered four to one, Peter. You're not going to win," Caspian said with a smile.

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap. I need as much rest as possible," Edmund said. "I think it would be wise for all of us to relax and catch up on some much needed sleep."

"Don't sleep through dinner, Ed," Lucy warned.

"You really think I'd do such a thing? Lucy, I'm shocked!"

They all laughed and Peter threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him, which hit him in the cheek. They all knew Edmund wouldn't miss a meal for the world.

"Laugh all you want," he muttered as he left the room. Lucy gave a quick kiss on Peter's cheek then followed him out the door, leaving the three eldest by themselves.

"Get some rest, you two," Peter said sternly. Then he, too, was gone.

Susan and Caspian stood in silence. "I believe, my lady, a nice warm bed is awaiting you. Allow me to escort you to your tent." Susan smiled and took his arm. "I thank you, kind sir."

They walked arm in arm, each thinking that this may be one of the last times that they would be together in peace and quiet. For although the moon was beginning to show, and the crickets were beginning to make their music, tomorrow would be a day of bloody battles and the cries of the dying.

* * *

**I know this chapter was really short and I apologize for that. But I thought this would be a good ending to it. Plus, the things I wanted to add just didn't seem to fit right in this chapter. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

**Reviewers get ice cream and cookies!**


	18. Part II: Love & War

Although we've already established that I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, I just thought I would reiterate it for the sake of appearances.

* * *

**Eclipse of the Soul:  
Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
Narnia  
**Chapter Ten**  
Love & War

It was late, past midnight, and Susan still couldn't sleep. She was anxious, for she knew at the rising of the sun a battle so violent could possibly bring about the end of Narnia herself. War always frightened her, not because of the blood and the cries of terror, but because she could potentially lose all those she loved. It saddened her that conflicts couldn't always be resolved by treaties and negotiations. Sometimes, as unfortunate as it was, force had to be exerted to get one's point across.

After tossing and turning for several hours, she got dressed and went for a walk. It was still dark, as the sun had not risen yet. The stars sparkled in the night sky, and the moon cast a light so bright she could see her surroundings clearly.

"Tis' dangerous to be outside alone, my lady," Caspian said as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Then perhaps you should escort me," she replied flirtatiously.

He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took. Together they strolled along the outskirts of the camp.

"Couldn't sleep?" Caspian asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I tried, but at this point it's useless. I'm used to it though. The night before a battle has always caused me anxiety. It's just the way I am."

He nodded. "I, too, find it hard to sleep when thoughts of war occupy my mind."

"I truly am frightened, Caspian."

"Do not fear, my love."

"But I do fear!" Susan cried. "I fear that I will lose you, and my family. I lost you once; I don't think I can handle losing you again."

Caspian stopped walking and turned to face her. "Listen to me Susan. Aslan had decreed that you and Peter would not return to Narnia. And look where you are! I believe that, even Aslan himself, can make mistakes. I know Fajad thinks he's controlling the strings, but I doubt Aslan would allow him to if there wasn't some sort of lesson he wanted you to learn."

"It's just…when one has so much to live for, there is also so much to lose, especially when one is in love," she whispered.

Caspian didn't answer. Instead, he bent down, and when his lips touched hers, Susan melted. All her fears washed away, and were replaced with a contentment so relaxed, she forgot where she was. And as the kiss deepened, it slowly dawned on her that their love had survived this long, it can, and will, survive tomorrow.

He pulled back and looked into her bright blue eyes. "How do you feel now?"

Susan giggled. "Better. Much better."

Caspian smiled, but then it turned into a frown as he looked away from her into the distance. Susan turned to see Eric running towards him. He looked concerned, and he carried something in his hand.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"Susan, have you seen Robert?"

She shook her head.

"Neither have I," Caspian said when prompted.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he's missing," Eric replied. "I found this on my pillow."

Susan took the crinkled paper. "It's a note." After reading it, she looked at Caspian, horror written all over her face.

"What is it?" Caspian asked. She handed the note to him, and started walking briskly towards the tents.

"I'll wake the others."

* * *

"I don't believe it! That – that conniving little weasel!" Peter said. "How could he do this? What does he have to gain from this?"

"Because he's sick, and twisted, and self-centered," Edmund observed calmly.

"Obviously he thinks throwing himself in with Fajad is better than fighting with honor. And only cowards switch allegiances," Reepicheep said.

"Yes, he is a coward," Susan said softly. "But what worries me the most is how much does he know? He could have left camp before we told the troops our plan, or after. If he knows too much, then our plan is ruined, which could cause widespread panic."

"I doubt it, Your Majesty," Trumpkin said. "I was watching him for most of the day, until I was called away on patrol. I suppose he realized I was watching him, and waited until I was gone before he could escape."'

"When did you go on patrol?" Lucy asked.

"A little before dinner, I believe."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Their plan was not in jeopardy.

" Still, it's a good thing we have a backup plan, just in case something goes wrong."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, it's too late to go back to sleep. The sun is already rising, and I for one will be unable to sleep for another half hour," Peter said.

"Let's start preparing breakfast," Susan said. "We'll all need our strength for the coming battle."

Edmund rubbed his stomach. "Food sounds so good right now."

"Anyone who ate as much as you do, Ed, would be 300 pounds," said Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

Edmund grinned. "I eat as much as I do because I'm still growing."

"So am I. But I don't feel the need to stuff my face at every meal," she retorted.

"I do not stuff my face! I eat like a gentleman!"

The two oldest Pevensies and Caspian looked on in amusement as the two continued bickering.

"They're like an old married couple," Peter whispered to Susan, who giggled in response.

"Is this how siblings fight? Like a pair of peasant women haggling over the price of a fish?" Caspian asked, clearly confused.

"No, it's usually worse than that," Susan said smiling.

"How can it be worse? I've seen those women get into fist fights just for a fish, and trust me, it's not pretty."

Peter laughed loudly and clapped Caspian on the back. "There's a difference between siblings and peasant women, Caspian. You'll learn that soon enough."

"I think I've seen far too much already," Caspian muttered softly. He looked towards Susan, who was smiling very innocently. "You heard, that didn't you?"

She nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The sun was raising high in the sky by the time breakfast was done. Everyone was suiting up for battle, and despite the occasional jokes, there was a sort of grim tension throughout the air. Every Narnian knew this was a fight for freedom, much like the battle against the White Witch. No one knew the numbers Fajad had on his side, or what type of creatures they were. They could be human, or some other species that no one had seen before.

Susan and Lucy moved from group to group, making sure that everyone had what they needed to perform well in battle, and whispering words of comfort and encouragement to those who were anxious. Peter, Caspian, and General Geraldine spoke in hushed tones as they looked over a map, while Eric and Trumpkin continued handing out weapons.

When the sun was nearly at its peak in the sky, Peter and Caspian made their way through to the front of the crowd. Everyone quieted as they waited for the two kings to speak.

"This is a battle for both Telmarines and Narnians," Caspian began. "To ensure that we remain a free country, we must show Fajad that we will not stand for his threats. This is our time to show the world that we are a strong, united kingdom! We have worked too hard to make Narnia as peaceful as it is. If Fajad thinks he can beat us by force, than he is sadly mistaken! For we have something he doesn't: love of country! And this love is so strong, nothing, and I mean _NOTHING_, can crush it! So are you with me?"

Everyone, Narnians and Telmarnines alike cheered for King Caspian, but quickly quieted down as High King Peter stepped forward.

"Today is a day that will go down in history as our Day of Independence. Narnia herself is a symbol of strength, and with that strength, we will defeat Fajad and his forces." Peter lifted his sword up high as he shouted "For Narnia and for Aslan!"

"Let's move out!" Caspian shouted above the cheers.

Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Susan, led the way to the battlefield where they would meet Fajad. Susan looked over towards the men in her life, and smiled sadly. Today is the day the fate of Narnia would be decided. Peter caught her eyes, and smiled back, his eyes conveying all his thoughts of love and concern.

After what seemed like hours, which in truth it was only fifteen minutes, they halted. A griffin flew towards them and landed beside Caspian.

"I have never seen such creatures before, Majesties. They walk like humans, but they do not look like men," he said.

"What are they called?" Susan asked.

"Orcs, my queen. They are indeed the ugliest things I have ever laid eyes on."

Susan nodded, her face grim.

They didn't have to wait long. The first line of orcs began to come over the hill and at the head, was Fajad himself, riding a large, black stallion.

The griffin did not lie. The orcs were extremely grotesque; they looked crude and frightening. Susan had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. These creatures looked heartless. There would be no mercy from them.

The Pevensies and Caspian rode out to the middle of the battlefield to speak their terms with Fajad, whose lips were curled into a cunning sneer. He looked at them one by one, and when his eyes reached Susan, his eyes grew brighter.

"It is not too late, my queen. We can avoid so much bloodshed if you just accept my hand."

Susan recoiled. "I will _never_ marry you! Even if you were the last man alive, I would never consider taking you as my husband!"

Fajad grew angry then. "You will regret those words, my lady. I do not take 'no' as an answer."

"State your terms, Fajad," Caspian said sternly. "You have no business talking with Queen Susan."

"I have no terms. I just wanted to tell you that you will lose. Today is the day Narnia will be plunged into darkness, so this fight of yours is futile."

No one replied to Fajad. They just turned their talking horses, and galloped back to their side of the field.

* * *

**And so it begins! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Please review! I won't promise anything, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by mid-April, or the end of April.**

**I'm in the middle of reading **_**Game of Thrones**_**, so I'll be a little preoccupied, although it shouldn't take me too long to finish it. And I'm so psyched because the second season of **_**GOT**_** starts on April 1****st****, and the second season of **_**The Borgias**_** starts on April 8****th****. And EEEEEK! **_**Once Upon A Time**_**! Does anyone else watch that? I'm addicted, I admit it. I'm **_**REALLY**_** looking forward to tonight's episode. EEEEEK! **

**-ahem- ANYway, please, please review! **


	19. Part II: The Battle

**I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. Unfortunately.**

**Hey all! I apologize for the wait. I really don't have any excuses to give you, other than I lost my muse. But that's not really a good excuse anyway. I cannot believe the last update was in March! How time flies! I hope you can forgive me for the wait****.**

**This chapter is fairly shorter than my other ones, so I hope that's okay. **

**And now, without further ado, I give you Chapter Eleven of Part II!**

* * *

**Eclipse of the Soul:**  
**Return to Narnia**

**Part II:  
**Narnia  
**Chapter Eleven:  
**The Battle

The two armies face one another, both determined to come out victorious. The silence was deafening; the birds were quiet and not even the whistle of the wind could be heard. It seemed an eternity before anyone moved, but then without warning, Fajad drew his sword and yelled "Charge!" The massive army of orcs surged forward; there seemed to be no formation, only chaos.

"For Narnia!" King Caspian and the Pevensies shouted. And together, the Narnians and Telmarines charged. They knew not what the outcome of this battle would be, only that there would be one victor.

Susan's heart beat with adrenaline as her horse galloped across the meadow. War cries echoed all around her, including her own. And then the moment came when both armies clashed. The orcs were even uglier up close, and Susan could smell some foul odor from them. All around her were the screams of the wounded, and the clashing of swords. She shot arrow after arrow into several orcs, but they kept coming. She kept her eye on Peter, Edmund and Caspian as she fought. There seemed to be no end to them.

She took down another orc when she turned to see another looming above her. It held a club in it's hand and was lifting it above his head, in preparation of swinging at her, when someone ran into her and knocked her to the ground. The orc, confused for only a moment on where its prey disappeared to, turned away.

Susan then turned her attention to the man who had knocked her aside, and smiled slightly when she saw it was Caspian. "Thank you, kind sir. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you get off of me and help me up."

Caspian blushed. In one movement he was on his feet and she was standing next to him. As they looked into each other's eyes, each conveying their love for each other, the tide of the battle was starting to turn. At the same moment, after nodding, they both turned away and became engaged with fighting an orc.

* * *

Eric watched the battle from high above in a tree. He was horrified and sickened by the brutality of the orcs, and yet he couldn't look away. He saw Edmund team up with a wolf, slashing his sword until his enemy fell to the ground. He watched as Caspian took a swing at another, cutting it's head clean off it's body. His eyes searched for Susan, and when he found her, he gave a sigh of relief. She was holding her own quite well, to his surprise, but he couldn't help but feel that this was no place a woman should be. He could feel his heart beat faster as he watched her take down orc after orc. He was, no doubt, concerned for her safety.

* * *

Lucy had decided to stay behind and tend to the wounded. She could hear the groaning and war cries from her spot in the tent, and it frightened her. However, acting as the Valiant Queen, she refused to show her fear in front of the Narnians. She needed to be brave, for them, and for her brothers and sister. Given the location of the tent, she could not see the battle take place. Thanking Aslan for that, she spotted a fox limping it's way to her. Surprisingly, not many wounded came to her. Lucy didn't know whether to be pleased that the Narnians weren't coming in hordes to her, or worried that instead of being wounded, they were being slaughter.

Rushing towards the fox, she picked him up and carried him to a cot in the tent.

"How goes it?" she asked him as she gathered supplies to clean his wound.

"I don't wish to worry you, your majesty, but the battle has turned in Fajad's favor. I last saw him running towards King Peter before I was wounded. I would have stayed, but Queen Susan commanded me to come to you, and give you a report."

"You did right in coming to me. Can you roll over so I can tend to your leg?"

_Dear Aslan! We need you more than ever! Where are you?_

* * *

Peter was beginning to despair. He knew this battle was one sided from the start, but he had remained optimistic, and prayed that Aslan would come to aid them. It was devastating to him that they had lost so many already, and the sun wasn't even at its peak in the sky. He ducked and swiped his sword under an orc's feet, causing it to curse and fall.

"Peter!" a voice cried from afar. Peter turned around and saw Fajad coming straight towards him on his horse, cutting down anyone who stood in his way.

Peter lifted his sword above his head, thus effectively blocking his attack. Fajad turned his horse around, and started charging again, but an arrow hit his leg, causing him to fall off. Peter looked and saw Susan lowering her bow. Fajad looked, too, and snarled when he realized it was Susan who had released the arrow.

"You'll pay for that, my queen!" he shouted above the noise.

"Not if you are dead," she replied.

Peter had taken advantage of Fajad's distraction, and was charging towards him when he heard a horn. Confused, he looked around to see where it was coming from. Then he spotted a flash of gold in the distance. Hope was beginning to grow and when Edmund pointed towards the hill, and shouted "look! It's Aslan!"

The cry of "Aslan" rose above the din of the battle. And Aslan had brought a surprise. Behind him, carrying the standard of a foreign kingdom was the Calormen army. It seemed to Peter that there were thousands of soldiers, each ready to attack at the signal.

Fajad grew red In the face. He had forgotten that the previous Tisroc had a son, and that he was at the age where he did not need regency. Obviously, he wasn't planning on this particular son to raise an army and ally with the Narnians. Angry at himself and at the situation, Fajad struck down the nearest Narnian with brutal efficiency, a faun who had no chance at defending himself.

Aslan surveyed the battle, and then let out a might roar, at which the Carlormens urged their horses forward. He himself led the charge. Peter saw his advantage and struck Fajad from behind. Taken by surprise, Fajad fell to his knees. As if in slow motion, he saw his army of orcs dwindle as the Calormens cut their way through. Knowing that he had been defeated, he raised his knife and pointed it to his heart.

Peter saw this action and attempted to grab it from him. He would rather Fajad be tried and imprisoned in a court than dead at his feet. But Fajad was too quick for him; he drove his knife straight through his chest and into his heart. He fell with a thud at Peter's feet.

A cry rose up from the Narnians as they realized that they were victorious. They had won. The threat was gone, dead at his own hands.

Susan looked around and sighed. They had lost so many in this battle. It was indeed a victory, but at what cost? She saw Peter looking for her, and started to make her way over to him. Edmund was already there, smiling that big grin of his.

"Peter. Edmund." The brothers looked towards their sister, and saw her smiling slightly at the both of them. They could tell she was relieved, for who knows what Fajad would have done to her if he had won. They wrapped their arms around her, squeezing her until she laughed.

"I can't breathe!"

They let go, both grinning from ear to ear. The Narnians closest to them laughed at their display of affection, and even the Calormens smiled. But Susan's grin faded when she realized someone was missing.

"Where's Caspian?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm not sure how many chapters will be written, but I do know this is one of the last ones. I'm sad now, because it has to end. I've been working on this for ages, it seems like. Anyway, Reviewers get a cookie! **


	20. Part II: Conclusion

**Eclipse of the Soul:**  
**Return to Narnia**

**Part II:**  
Narnia  
**Chapter Twelve:**  
Conclusion

"Where's Caspian?" Susan repeated.

Everyone began to look for their missing king.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, Su," Edmund said. He could tell that Susan was worried by the look on her face.

"You don't think…" she trailed off as the search continued. She began to despair; they had looked all over the field and there was no sign of him.

Peter wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her in case she collapsed. Determined not to faint in front of their loyal subjects and the Calormen army, she remained standing. But as the minutes ticked by it grew harder for her not to cry. Just as the tears began to fall, there was a shout from Glentstorm.

"Your Majesties! He's here! I found him!"

Susan ran like a woman possessed towards the centaur, who was lifting a dead orc as Trufflehunter rolled Caspian's body over.

"Is he?"

The badger put his ear on Caspian's chest. After several moments, he looked up.

"He's still breathing, my queen. But he needs medical attention right away."

Susan nodded. "Of course. Send for Queen Lucy. We will need her cordial to help tend to the wounded."

A griffin took flight, heading in the direction of Lucy's tent.

The Gentle Queen knelt next to the fallen king.

"Hang on, Caspian. Don't leave me just yet. I couldn't bear to live without you."

* * *

Caspian woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his own bed, in his own room. The doors to his balcony were open, and he was pleased to breathe in the fresh, clean, Narnian air. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the curtains, and he could smell the fresh pine from the trees outside.

He assumed they had won the battle, since he was alive and well in the palace. But how they won was a mystery to him. Deciding that answers were necessary, he got out of bed and started to dress himself.

Just then, the door opened slowly and Lucy came in. She was carrying a pitcher and a bowl. Upon noticing that the bed was empty, she immediately called out a name.

"Susan!"

It was then she noticed the feet standing behind the wardrobe door. Susan came running in, her face concerned.

"What is it, Lu?"

"Oh, nothing," Lucy said with a smile as Caspian stepped out from behind the door.

"Lucy! You scared me half to death! I thought for a moment that something happened and – " It was then the Susan noticed Caspian standing shirtless behind Lucy.

"Oh, uh, you're up," she stuttered, blushing furiously. She turned her gaze away.

Lucy just smirked at her elder sister's reaction.

"Am I being shirtless bothering you, Queen Susan?" Caspian asked with a secret smile.

"Um, no, I mean yes, well, sort of. I'll leave you to get dressed. Lunch is just about to start," Susan said, her face still red.

"I'll just leave this for you to wash up, then. We'll meet you down in the dining room," Lucy said. Shaking her head and smiling, she followed her sister out the door, as Caspian shook with silent laughter.

* * *

Peter and Edmund were already in the small dining room when Susan entered; sill beat red from her encounter with Caspian.

"What's wrong, Su" Peter asked.

"Hush, you!" Susan snapped. But she was smiling.

Edmund nudged Peter and whispered in his ear.

"What was that?" Susan asked sharply.

"Nothing, dear sister," Edmund said sweetly.

She glared at him, but didn't respond. It was then Lucy came bounding in, a broad smile on her young face.

"How's Caspian?" Peter asked as he took a sip from his goblet.

"He's awake. He'll be down in a minute."

"Hey Susan, why are you blushing so badly?" Edmund asked.

"I said hush!"

"Susan's embarrassed because she saw Caspian shirtless," said Lucy.

Peter choked on his water while Edmund grinned from ear to ear.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Susan muttered.

"Well, it must be something if you're blushing this badly! What did he say? What did he do?"

"Nothing major, " Lucy answered in place of her sister, "just teased her about her embarrassment."

"Lucy, you need to be quiet before I start poking you with this fork," Susan said.

"What about poking Lucy with a fork?" said Caspian as he entered the room.

Peter glared at him, as Susan looked down at her plate, her face red.

"It's nothing," Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah, a shirtless nothing," Edmund said quietly. Lucy snorted while Susan kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Su!" But a warning glance from her silenced him.

"Well, I must say this has been quite an interesting lunch," Peter started to say. He didn't finish, though, for Trumpkin entered the room.

"Your Majesty, there is a Lady Sabella in the audience hall. She is requesting a private session with you," the dwarf said.

Peter's smile faded from his face. Susan smiled at him encouragingly.

"Did you ever send that letter?"

Now it was Peter's turn to blush.

"I take that as a yes."

The others looked confused.

"What letter?"

"I suppose I should go meet her," Peter muttered.

Susan patted him on the shoulder. "Just speak from your heart and you'll do fine. Don't let logic get in the way of what you feel."

"Says the most logical woman we know," Edmund said. "Ow!" as Susan kicked him again.

Peter stood up and silently left the room.

"So, who's up for some riding?" Edmund said brightly.

Susan flung some oatmeal in his face.

* * *

Peter couldn't think straight. He had poured his heart out in that letter. He told her he still loved her, despite what she did, because he now knew the Tisroc commanded her. He doubted her at first, but seeing the tear stains on the paper convinced her otherwise.

Still, he couldn't bear to face her. What if she changed her mind? What if it really was fake? He sighed. He'll find out soon enough.

"Announcing His Royal Majesty, High King Peter!" the herald said loudly as Peter entered the room.

Sarah was standing in the middle of the room, looking worried and scared.

_Sabella_, he thought to himself. _Her real name is Sabella_. Looking in her eyes, he could see the love burning. But it was a faint glow, as if she was suppressing it. And all of a sudden, he knew how to handle this situation.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" he asked politely.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I wanted to know if those things in the letter were true," she said softly.

Peter walked towards her until he was near enough to touch her. She avoided his gaze, looking at the floor. He lifted her chin to look at him and when she met his eyes, she saw he was smiling.

"Yes," he said simply.

She looked confused at first, as if she couldn't comprehend that one word. But as she realized the sincerity of his statement, she started to smile. Peter started to shake with silent laughter, until she was laughing herself.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" He shouted. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air and swinging her around in circles. He stopped swinging her, and looked into her eyes. He then leaned forward and then kissed her.

Sabella melted into his arms the moment he touched her lips. She had finally found the man she loved.

Behind a pillar, stood two figures. One looked confused, while the other smiled at her brother's happiness.

"Thank Aslan," Susan said.

"I think he has the right idea," Caspian said seriously.

"And what idea is that?"

He didn't answer. He just leaned down and kissed the love of his life until she needed air.

"Oh. That idea." She said smiling.

* * *

"Aslan has asked to speak with us," Lucy said with a frown. It was nighttime, and everyone, including Sabella, whom everyone had forgiven, was sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be served.

The mood in the dining hall automatically changed to seriousness.

"What time?" Peter asked, since everyone else seemed speechless.

"We're to meet him in the queen's private courtyard as soon as we're done eating."

Dinner was a quiet affair. The air was tense with apprehension; no one knew what the outcome would be. Susan was the first to put her fork down. She hadn't eaten much, since her appetite seemed to disappear at Lucy's announcement. Caspian looked at her with concern. He knew she was worried that she would have to go back to her world. Looking around the table, he could see the rest of the Pevensies felt the same way. Edmund was the last to finish, due to his second and third helpings. Caspian had the odd feeling he was trying to stall as long as he could.

"Well," Peter said, "It's time. If you excuse us, Caspian, Sabella." He rose from the table and left the room, his siblings following suit.

They all walked slowly. It seemed to Susan that it only took seconds to get there, when in reality it took 10, since the castle is so big and they were walking so slowly. Depressed, they could not bear to look at the Great Lion.

"Dear ones," He began, "I have made a grave mistake."

"Mistake?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I regret sending you back to England. It was a mistake on my part, for I should have seen the love you bore for Narnia. It was here that you learned to love one another. It was here that you became a family again. I should have known that to take that away would result in heartbreak and sadness."

The Pevensies looked hopefully at Aslan.

"What are you trying to say?" Susan whispered.

"I am saying, Gentle Queen, that if you so desire, you may all live in Narnia for the rest of your days."

Silence. And then they all burst out laughing as they realized Aslan wasn't going to send them back to Finchley. Susan and Lucy had tears streaming down their faces, tears of joy. They all hugged each other, laughing and crying at the same time.

"And for now, I must bid thee goodbye," Aslan said quietly. They did not hear them nor did they see him turn and walk away. For they were all watching Susan run towards the door. They knew where she was going: to tell Caspian the good news.

* * *

Caspian was in the audience hall when Susan found him. He was so lost in her thoughts that he didn't hear her come in.

"Caspian."

_This is it_, he thought to himself. He turned slowly to see Susan, breathless from running, with tears streaming down her face. But she was smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. He knew then and there that she was staying.

He ran to her and swooped her up in a hug, swinging her around much like Peter had done with Sabella.

Susan had started laughing again, and this time Caspian joined in. He put her down as her siblings entered the hall. They, too, were joyful at the news, broad smiles upon their faces. Sabella entered through another door, for she had heard the noise from the dining room. Peter saw her, and ran to her. She was apprehensive that her love would leave her, but seeing his eyes shining and the look on his face, she knew that they would never be separated by worlds like Susan and Caspian had.

"Oh Peter!" she cried out happily as he hugged her tightly.

Caspian was kissing Susan's face all over, her mouth, her cheek, her eyelids, nothing was spared from his lips.

"My love," Caspian said. "Never again will we have to endure heartbreak and pain. We will be together all our days."

"Yes, my king. Forever and ever."

* * *

**FYI, this chapter is the last chapter, however I will be posting an epilogue shortly. **

**So, this was up much sooner than expected! But I've been anxious to finish it so I kind of worked on it most of the night last night. Please review! And the epilogue will be up soon, hopefully! **


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I should have felt angry. Sad. Possibly even disappointed. Never would I have dreamed that I would feel relieved, let alone happy. I certainly imagined for myself a different future, one where I would have a beautiful wife, and a child to come home to, where we would live in a large white house, with a picket fence and a dog out front. There would be a dog, and maybe even a cat, that would roam the yard, playing with our son or daughter.

Wishful thinking, I suppose.

Who knew I would be in a different world, a land unheard of, serving as a Knight of the Kingsguard and living in a beautiful palace called Cair Paravel? I certainly didn't.

It has been five years since that fateful night where I followed a woman through a portal to another land. Five years to the day when I gave up my homeland on a whim. Then again, they tell me that time here runs differently than time back there. And considering a year in England could be thirteen hundred years in Narnia, I doubt those I knew back then are alive. There wasn't much I could do, considering I had supposedly died in action.

The day Aslan told the Pevensies that they were to stay was a day of rejoicing. A grand ball was held in the enormous hall, where all Narnians and Calormens were invited to celebrate the return, and permanent stay, of the Kings and Queens of Old. Lords and ladies mingled with the common Telmarines, and everyone could see the happiness shining in their royal Kings and Queens.

I had left the ballroom to take a breather in the fresh air. It was here that Aslan came to me. He asked me if I wished to stay, or if I wanted to go back to England. Without really thinking, I said, if he permits it, I would like to stay. To this day, I know not what made me say those words.

The following weeks after the ball hosted by King Caspian, would have been chaos if Susan hadn't taken the reins. Many who had sided with Fajad were to be sentenced in a fair trial. There were those who said they should be put to death, but due to Edmund and Susan's insistence, they were merely exiled to the desert waste of Calormen, where we learned later on that they had perished due to lack of food and water. They had a different fate in mind for Robert, however. They knew, given his fragile mind and obsession with Susan that he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Royals. Peter and Caspian decreed that he should spend the rest of his days as a donkey, much like a past suitor of Susan's had. Despite Susan's initial reluctance, she finally agreed to their wishes. With Aslan's help, Robert was turned into a donkey and sent to the stables where he currently resides.

As the months turned into years, I let go of my love for Susan. She was far too beautiful, too kind, too wise to be with someone like me. Besides, I knew she was in good, strong hands. Even today, I can see the love burning in Caspian's eyes as he looks at her. A year after they had returned, Caspian had proposed to Susan. They had a joint wedding with Peter and the Lady Sabella, who are currently expecting their first child, due to be born next month.

Now that the last enemy of Narnia has been defeated, and peace has been restored to the land, Peter and Susan have set about finding suitable spouses for their younger sisters. Lucy is now nearing 17, and has been growing more beautiful each day, much like Susan did they tell me. Edmund insists he does not need to marry, but I see him eyeing one of the ladies of the court quite frequently. I'm fairly certain Susan has noticed it, since she keeps nudging him and giving him these sly looks.

In short, peace and prosperity have taken over as the Diamond Age of Narnia has finally begun.

* * *

"Eric! Eric!" I've been standing on one of the balconies overlooking the sea when I hear my name being called. I turn to see Lucy running towards me, a wide smile on her young pretty face.

"What is it?"

"Caspian and Susan want to speak to all of us at once. But I have a fairly strong idea of what it may be." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the corridor.

"Lucy, I can walk fine on my own. There's no need to drag me," I said, a hint of amusement in my voice.

She let go and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry."

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, I followed the young queen to Susan's private audience chamber. Upon entering the room, I still cannot help but be blinded by the love Caspian and his queen shared. And today, it seems more pronounced, as if they were surrounded by a halo of light. Looking around the room, I see Reepicheep, Trumpkin, also known as DLF, and Trufflehunter are present as well. All close friends to the family, known for their bravery and loyalty.

"Susan and I have some very important news to tell you. We've been waiting a long time for this to happen, and we want to share it with our closest family and friends before we announce it to the public," Caspian said.

Susan looked at each and every one of us present in the room, smiling as her eyes met ours.

"Dear friends, I am pregnant."

At first there's silence as we register this bit of news. And then the next thing I hear is a scream as I see something fly towards the dais.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lucy cried.

Everyone was congregating around the happy beaming couple. Edmund was patting Caspian on the back while Peter hugged Susan as she laughed at Lucy's exclamations that she's going to host the baby shower. Sabella had a broad grin on her face as she looked on the scene, amused at Lucy's grandeur ideas.

I made my way over to Caspian and shook his hand. "Congratulations, mate!" I told him.

"Thank you Eric. You can't imagine the joy Susan and I feel at this announcement."

"I can only begin to comprehend that," I replied with a smile.

"Also, Eric, there's something else."

A sense of foreboding came upon me. Caspian seemed concerned all of a sudden. A thousand ideas ran through my head, but what came out next was not one of those ideas.

"Susan and I want you to be the godfather."

My jaw dropped.

"Such an honor," I said quietly.

"Before you say anything, there are reasons why we chose you. First, it's because should anything ever happen to Peter and Edmund while in battle, or in a joust, we would be at a loss as to who would guard our child. Second, Susan insisted. I don't know if you still feel anything for her, Eric, but I know she has a special place in her heart for you. You had bowed out so gracefully when she rejected you, and I think she holds you in the highest esteem because of that. Given her past with Rabadash and her other suitors during The Golden Age, I think she was surprised at your reaction. She had expected you to hold on, if only for a little while. Third, I don't think I could thank you enough for keeping Susan safe. No, don't argue. Regardless of your feelings at the time, you didn't let emotion get in the way of protecting her, like Robert did. But anyway, what do you say?"

"I would be delighted to be the godfather to the child. Are you certain Peter and Edmund don't mind?"

"They know Susan's grateful towards you, and being the wise and just kings I know them to be, they'll accept our decision with the utmost respect."

"Very well, then. I can't begin to express my gratitude at this honor – "

"Oh, Eric, being the gentlemen I know you to be and the man Susan knows you to be, is just enough. Now, enough bowing and thanking me. Go enjoy Lucy's enthusiasm."

I laugh, and as I make my way over towards Edmund and Lucy, I catch Susan's eye. I nod and smile, knowing only she would understand the gesture. She does, and mouths "thank you," to me. Edmund looks quizzically at me, but I just shake my head and smile. He'll find out soon enough.

* * *

9 Months Later

King Caspian, ruler of Telmar and King Consort to Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, have given birth to a girl, a princess called Eleanor. The kingdoms of Narnia and Telmar, rejoicing in their king and queen's happiness, are hosting a ball in the meadow, before the How, where the little princess shall be introduced to the public.

Her christening was attended by everyone, and the Great Lion himself performed the baptism. The princess' godparents are Sir Eric the Loyal, Captain of the Kingsguard, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia, who stood next to the royal parents on the dais, watching as Aslan blessed the child.

It is indeed, a new age for Narnia.

_Fin._

* * *

**Okay, just to clarify some things:**

**Princess Aayliah of Calormen ended up marrying a common Telmarine, with the blessing of her brother, the Tisroc, may he live forever.**

**Robert stayed a donkey till the end of his days, due to his refusal to accept Susan's happiness.**

**Peter and Sabella had a boy, whom they named Edward in honor of Edmund.**

**And I think that's it. I couldn't find a way to put all that information in, but I didn't want to leave any ends open.**

**I can't believe it's been THREE years to the day that I've been working on it. Yes, because I posted the first chapter on November 12, 2009. I didn't really plan it this way, trust me. It just kind of fell into place.**

**But anyway, I want to thank ALL my reviewers and story subscribers. But special thanks goes to mae-e for helping me come out of my little hovel when I had nowhere to go. Without you all, I would have never had the motivation to finish this! So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**On that note, I bid you all farewell. 3**

**-alcatluvr13**


End file.
